BORRACHERA DORADA
by mercy-out
Summary: Una fiesta desenfrenada, cosas curiosas que pasan, se ponen al descubierto verdaderas personalidades, pensamientos y sentimientos de los caballeros cuando al fin la conciencia los ha abandonado. …SI, Esta será una fiesta que nunca olvidaran. Nuestros santos dorados despertaran con algo más que una horrible resacaaaa. …(@0@)*
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero si les guste este fic.( ~0^)/

Un nuevo día se asomaba en la bella y pacifica Grecia, sí, el aire que se respiraba era confortable y agradable a esa hora del día.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, algunos caballeros dorados comenzaban a despertar….solo para darse cuenta de las consecuencias de la noche pasada.

-hay…mi cabeza…- el caballero del onceavo templo, lenta y pesadamente comenzaba a despertar. – Que fue lo que sucedió…- poso unamano en su frente intentando recordar algo, mas parecía imposible.

-¡¿dónde estoy?! – Se reincorporo de golpe al divisar que esa decoración no pertenecía a su recamara.

-acaso esta no es la…-entonces Camus percibió movimiento a su lado, lentamente giro su vista hacia su derecha.

-NO…PUEDE…SER… – sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, eso tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla.

SIP ese día comenzaba a ponerse bueno.

….

-hayayay …mi cabeza…siento como todo me da vueltas. – Aioria poco a poco se despertaba. – pero que rayos…. donde estoy. – dijo mientras se quitaba la "sabana" con la que había dormido.

-porque todo esta oscuro. – Aioria se puso en pie y camino en busca dela salida, pero ni bien dio cuatro pasos tropezó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-¡auch! – se escuchó,Aioria intentaba divisar algo pero era imposible; todo estaba completamente oscuro.

\- ¿quien anda ahí? – preguntomás nadie respondió, Aioria trago grueso, si a él nunca le habíagustado la oscuridad.

-hable ahora,¡quien anda ahí! -volvió a alzar la voz, esta vez con la respiración la agitada.

-si no me responde, juro que voy a…-

-¡ya cállate y deja de hacer ruido!- se escuchó la vos de la otra persona. – vas a hacer que me estalle la cabeza. –

-¿Shaka?- pregunto al reconocer la voz de su acompañante.

-sí, soy yo, pero te pido no hables tan fuerte. – Shakase reincorporo apenas.-¿Qué pasa, dónde estamos?- pregunto algo confundido.

-no lo sé…no recuerdo nada…-le dijo Aioria dejando caer su cabeza atrás.

-hay que asco siento, este lugar apesta, yo apesto, y ese horrible sabor en mi boca, -Shaka poso su mano en su boca.-qué horror siento nauseas. – Shakajamás antes había tenido sus sentidos másagudizados como en ese entonces.

-mejor busquemos la manera de salir de aquí, sí. – Aioria comenzó a tantear sintiendo muchas "sabanas"a su alrededor.

Shaka se dobló en dos mientras posaba una mano en la pared.-que desagradable sabor, que horror…siento…siento que voy a…voy a…. –

\- Shaka espera, no vayas a….- Shaka no lo resistió más, saco todo lo que traía dentro.

-vomitar. – Aioriaresoplo con desagrado al escuchar a su compañero desahogando todo lo que traía dentro.

-hay de horrible sensación…siente que desfallezco. – Shaka se quejaba y refunfuñaba como nunca antes. Aioria solo se cruzó de brazos tratando de imaginarse en otro lugar más calmado y relajante.

¡Sostén mi cabello! – el grito de Shaka lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¿yo?- pregunto incrédulo.

-¡si, alzo! – ordeno colérico, Si, jamás antes Shaka había estado en tal estado.

AAioria no le quedómás que obedecer a regañadientes. Mientras maldecía a la persona que los había "encerrado" ahí.

….

-hay…me duele todo mi bello, escultural y masculino cuerpo…- se quejaba saga mientras poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos, mala idea, pues los rayos de luz solo incrementaron su malestar.

-que rayos. – tapo el sol con su mano, tratando de divisar algo a su alrededor.

Como pudo se puso en pie, para luego apoyarse en un pilar.- ¿Que se supone que ago. Aquí? – saga entonces noto que se encontraba en la entrada del templo de Aries. Había dormido toda la noche fuera, sin cobijo alguno, y peor aún, en una mala posición, bajo unas gradas nada cómodas.

Pareciera como si alguien lo hubiera sacado de los doce templos, como si fuera un borrachín de cuarta.

-nada más me entero de quién es responsable de esto…y me las va a pagar….-saga furioso como nuca antes comenzó a subir los templos, en busca de su "agresor".

…..

En un lugar muuuuuy apartado del santuario…

-señor…señor. – llamaba insistentemente el encargado de la tienda a un pececito por demás dormido.

-cinco minutitos más…- se acomodó nuevamente.

-señor por favor despierte, que no ve que ya amaneció y si mis jefes ven este desastre van a despedirme. – suplicaba el encargado, mas afrodita parecía no prestarle atención.

-por favor ya retírese. – el encargado comenzó a jalonear a afrodita.

-suelta, suelta, yo puedo solo. – afrodita se levantó haciendo caer muchos artefactos al suelo.

-don…donde rayos estoy…y que les paso a mis zapatos? – afrodita apenas y se recuperaba del malestar que sentía.

-no lo sé señor, solo quiero que se vaya ya sufriente tuve con usted ayer, mire nada mas como dejo el negocio, si el patrón se va a molestar mucho. –le decía el joven muy afligido. - Yo no sé cómo le va a hacer pero de que paga este destrozo, lo paga.-

-que atrevido muchachito. – afrodita lo miro altivo. – fíjate que ¡yo! soy un caballero dorado, así que si hay quejas bien puedes ir al santuario a presentármelas, sí. – afrodita poco a poco salía de ese establecimiento dejando caer más cosas al suelo, apropósito.

…

-hay…creo que dormí chueco- hablo Aioros levantándose apenas, haciendo girar su cuello. Antes de abrir los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que había dormido encima de uno de sus compañeros.

-¿mu? – Aioros se puso en pie mientras agitaba a su compañero, esperando que no se haya asfixiado por depositar todo su peso sobre él.-mu despierta.-

-hay…que dolor….siento como si me hubieran aplastado. – Aioros solo silbaba desentendido, mirando en otra dirección.

-¿pero te siente bien? –

Mu negó con la cabeza.-no…me duele la cabeza y todo me parece tan extraño…dime el piso se mueve o es mi imaginación... – mu se tambaleaba, si apenas podía ponerse en pie.

-yo creo que la fiesta de ayer estuvo muuuuy descontrolada. –

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto mu, Aioros le señalo las condiciones en las que se encontraban sus demás compañeros.

-solo míralos…- mu, al igual que Aioros miraban a los demás incrédulo…Aldebarándormíadebajo de la mesa además de tener una lámpara en la cabeza, Shuradormía boca abajo todo desparramado en un sillón pequeño, Kanon parecía dormir plácidamente en el suelo usando de cabecera una mesita, Death dormía en la mesa (luego de haber tirado todos los cubiertos al suelo) aun sosteniendo un vaso, Doko al igual que Kanon dormía en el suelo, tanto mu como Aioros se quedaron viendo a Doko asombrados y confundidos. No solo por la incómoda posición en la que dormía si no en las condiciones en la que dormía.

-deja eso de lado! mira el salón!- mu poso sus manos en su cabellera. – Si Athena y Shion ven esto van a matarnos…- Aioros solo miraba todo anonadado.

-wau…si, tienes razón…esto está muy mal…pero podemos arreglarlo antes de que lleguen de sus vacación, no? – Aioros silbaba despreocupado mientras miraba todo el desastre que habían provocado.

….

Como por arte de magia, una presencia se hizo presente en el santuario.

-listo mi diosa, ya llegamos. – hablo Shion algo agobiado por el largo viaje que realizo con su diosa aparte de los cinco de bronce más kiki.

-al fiiiin. – Athena se destensaba notoriamente agotada. – qué horror, estas fueron las peores vacaciones de la historia, recuérdame no llevar juntos a los de bronce de nuevo. –le dijo a Shion.

-pero Saori, digo Athena, nosotros no hicimos nada malo. – hablo Seiya en su defensa.

-mejor no hables Seiya, que tú fuiste el que se metió en más problemas que los demás. – Athena lo miro algo molesta, Seiya solo se encogió de hombros.

-ahora solo quiero entrar a mi recamara y descansar, estoy muy cansada. – Athena abrió la puerta del salón engrande solo para encontrarse con la peor de las escenas. Su salón estaba completa y totalmente destrozado.

-pero…pero que….- Athena ingreso a paso lento mirando detenidamente su salón, además de observar a sus caballeros tirados y dormidos.

-¡Athena!- tanto Aioros como mu se sobre saltaron al ver a su diosa parada justo en frente de ellos con cara desencajada.

Athena por poco y se desmaya pero en cuanto recupero el auto control, lleno sus pulmones de todo el oxígeno posible.-¡PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUiiiiI! – el grito de Athena hiso que los caballero que aun dormían despertaran de golpe.

-¡Athena!- estos también se sorprendieron al ver a su diosa parada con los manos en su cintura y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡antes de que los vuelva a mandar al Hades, me van a decir que rayos fue lo que paso aquí!

Todos se miraron entre sí, con caras de completo pavor e incertidumbre, como rayos contarían algo de lo que no estaban seguros, si ninguno de ellos recordaba absolutamente nada.

-¡respondan!-grito Athena nuevamente…Shion solo veía todo incrédulo, eso jamás antes había sucedido.

-vaya ejemplo nos quieren dar Caballeros dorados, miren no más, cayéndose de borrachos. Qué vergüenza. – dijo ikki mirándolo con reprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-oye muchachito más respeto para… para nosotros, que somos! tus! Su…superiores, he. – Le hablo Kanon algo molesto sin dejar de escupirle al rostro y balancearse de una lado a otro.- además nadie se está cayendo de borracho. – tras decir esto Kanon se cayó de espaldas, los demás solo negaban con la cabeza más que avergonzados.

-¡como que borrachos!- Athena se puso más molesta y furiosa, rápidamente se acercó a Aioros y lo olfateo, para luego mirarlo con reprobatoriamente.

-pero esto es inconcebible, mis caballeros de más alto nivel en estas deplorables condiciones. Qué vergüenza, que deshonor, que humillación, que…

-¡ratas! – el grito emitido por Shura llamo la atención de todos. – estos son unos ladrones, ya me volaron todo mi dinero. – se puso en pies muy molesto. – donde esta, hablen quien fue el desgraciado que me lo robo. – Shura miro a sus compañeros, furioso, los demás solo lo miraron confundidos.

-¿de qué dinero hablas? – le pregunto mu.

\- pues del que traía en este bolsillo. – Shura saco el bolsillo de su pantalón derecho, todo vacío. – se llevaron mi dinero, tenía 5000 pesos, así que exijo que me lo devuelvan ahora mismo. Seguro fuiste tú! – Shura acusaba a todos los ahí presentes incluso a Athena esta última solo enfurecía mas.

-si no aparece mi dinero a la cuenta de tres les juro que voy a…-

-¡ya! Silencio. – Athena esta vez no se controló. – después hablas de tu dinero, ahora tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, solo quiero ir a mi recamara y tratar de descansar…- Athena lentamente caminaba hacia la puerta de su recamara con los demás caballeros a sus espaldas.

-pero Athena… nosotros no tenemos la culpa de…-

-cállate Seiya! Tú tampoco me tienes contenta, todos me han decepcionado, yo no sé cómo se me ocurrió resucitarlos si todos son unos inútiles. –

-pero…-

-ya no quiero escuchar nada más, solo quiero entra a mi recamara.- abrió la puerta de su recamara y…- dormir una siesta en…-Athena abrió los ojos como platos al ver a dos de sus caballeros en su recamara, uno ya vistiéndose y otra aun roncando despreocupado.

Los demás caballeros sé que se asomaron por la puerta. No pudieron evitar el mirarlos anonadados además de que sus quijadas ya estaban en el suelo, sip, nadie se esperaba tan escena.

-¡Athena! - Camus se sobre salto de sobre manera al verla junto con sus demás camaradas. – hee esto no es lo que parece. – Camus jamás antes se había sentido tan apenado ni avergonzado.

-maestro…usted… y…es que esto… no lo puedo creer. – hyoga se cayó de espaldas, jamás de los jamases se hubiese esperado encontrar a su maestro en tal condición comprometedora.

-vaya Camus, sí que tu tuviste una noche de-sen-fre-nada jajaja, creo que el que se llevó la mejor parte es el alacrán, no? – Kanon se acercó a milo mientras los observaban con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡cállate! – Camus no sabíadónde esconderse, si quería congelar ese momento y salir corriendo lo másLejos posible.

-pero que vergüenza. – Doko se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza. – Jamás antes había visto tal falta de consideración, pudor ni decencia, y todavía frente a Athena, no, no, esta generación es la peor de todas las generaciones…-

-maestro, si se da cuenta de que esta en calzoncillos. – le susurro shyru. Doko entonces se dio cuenta de las fachas que traía.

-ya me robaron la ropa…- dijo posando sus manos en su cintura mirando a los demás causadoramente. Los demás solo negaban con la cabeza incrédulo.

-¡shyru dame tu ropa ahora!- grito autoritario. –– shyru solo lo miro confundido.

-pero maestro yo…-

-¡dije ahora!- ordeno tajante.

-sí, maestro. – shyru lentamente le entregaba su ropa a su maestro ante la mirada atónita y perpleja de los demás.

-esto es en verdad inconcebible. – Athena estaba por tener un colapsos hasta que un ruido atrajo su atención.

-Habrán…habrán la puerta, por favor. – Athena rápidamente fue hacia el pasillo y abrió la puerta (aquella que permanecía trancada con barios muebles)

De ahí salió aioria a gatas, echando un hondo y sonoro resoplido.

-que horrible, casi…casi muero asfixiado ahí dentro. – aioria apenas se reponía, aioros al verlo corrió rápidamente hacia él para socorrerlo.

-pero que hacías ahí dentro? – athena estaba por gritarle a Aiora hasta que se vio salir a shaka igual a gatas.

Todos los demás solo miraban de un lado a otro, primero a aioria y luego a shaka. Ideas locas corrieron por sus cabezas.

-no lo puedo creer Aioria…acaso tu y shaka…- aioros ni siquiera podía terminar de formular su pregunta.

\- no es nada de lo que creen, - se apresuro a decir aioria.

\- sí, algún desgraciado nos encerró ahí dentro. '-hablo shaka apenas reponiéndose de su malestar. – solo me entero de quien fue y sufrirá mi ira. –

-¡haaaaaaa! – el sonoro y estrepitoso grito de athena alerto a todos los presentes.

-como…cómo es posible…- se arrodillo mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos. – toda…toda mi ropa esta… mis hermosos y carísimos vestidos…todo esta arruinadooo….- athena entonces se puso a llorar como niña chiquita,

-no te preocupes saory, digo, no es para tanto seguro estas manchas se quitan son una lavadita. – seiya fue el único que se acerco a para "consolarla".

Tanto aioria como shaka se quedaron anonadados. Todas esas mantas viejas que habían usado para limpiarse y taparse no eran otra más que la ropa de su diosa, eso no les podía pasar a ellos.

Athena ya resignada, y después de llorar como magdalena, se puso en pie. Serena, se desempolvo el vestido, miro fijamente a cada uno de sus caballeros.

-¡rodara la cabeza del culpable!-

Todos tragaron grueso al sentir el cosmos de athena agrandarse cada vez mas mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Saga ya se acercaba y afrodita también, de seguro si supieran lo que les espera de seguro se quedarían tranquilitos donde están. Milo aun con los gritos y la cosmos energía de su diosa amenazante, no despertaba.

 **sip, lo que les esperaba no era nada bueno….** ¡Pero esperen! aun faltaba aclarar que había pasado, porque nadie recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la anterior noche…

-jejeeje- una sombra, junto con otras, miraban todo lo sucedido muy entretenidos.

-esta vez van a pagar caballero dorados, esta vez ustedes serán los humillados jajajaja. – las risas acoro se dejaron escuchar estrepitosamente.

…continuara…


	2. FIESTA!

¡!FIESTA!

HOLAAA!

¡Aquí les traigo la continuación! …. ENJOY! (^O^)/

Todos se encontraban en la recamara de Athena, milo aun dormía plácidamente mientras Saga y Afrodita hacían presencia simultánea. Ambos, con cara de pocos amigos, en especial Saga.

-¡quiero saber quién fue el desgraciado que me dejo tirado en la entrada de Aries! – entonces saga tomo del cuello a su gemelo. – seguro fuiste tú. –

Kanon se soltó de él, bruscamente. – déjame, yo no lo hice…. o tal vez sí… -le sonrió con cinismo. – la verdad no me acuerdo, pero de todas maneras me alegro mucho, pues te mereces eso y más. – entonces saga se abalanzo sobre su gemelo y ambos comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡yo quiero saber quién rayos me encerró en ese vestidor! – grito Shakafurioso, al igual que Aioria.

-¡yo quiero saber quién me robo los 5000 pesos que traía en el bolsillo! –grito Shura exasperado mirando acusadoramente a los demás.

-¡yo quiero saber quién me robo mis zapatos y porque diablos, amanecí en una tienda de barrio! tuve que caminar descalzo por toda la calle empedrada hasta llegar aquí y de paso tuve que subir esas interminables escaleras gracias a que a cierta diosa, le dan miedo los ascensores!–grito afrodita muy molesto, claro luego de tener que pisar sus rosales y sentir las espinas de sus bellas rosas era lo más lógico.

-¡yo quiero saber, quien fue el imbécil, desgraciado, bueno para nada que me….- Death se detuvo.- no esperen si a mí no me hicieron nada, perdieron su oportunidad estúpidos jajaja. – rio como demente, todos lo miraron susceptibles, pues Death no se había percatado de que teníatodo el rostro pintado, le habían pintado un bigote, una barba, muchas pecas y anteojos de manera nada artística.

-¡silencio! – grito Athena furiosa. Todos callaron pero aun así no dejaban de lanzarse miradas de odio.

-¡quiero saber por qué ustedes hicieron esta fiesta sin MI consentimiento, si yo lo reviví exclusivamente para que vigilaran MI santuario. –

-hay sí, usted si puede irse de vacaciones con los de bronce mientras nosotros nos pudrimos aquí, que injusta. – hablo Doko cruzándose de brazos, claro que lo decía por resentimiento, ya que a él no lo llevaron de vacaciones con ellos.

-yo no tengo porque darles explicaciones de lo que hago o no, entendieron, pero ustedes….!ahora mismo me van a decir de quien fue esta gran idea! – entonces todos se miraron entre sí antes de decir.

-¡MILO! –

Todosfijaron su mirada en el octavo guardián, quien aún seguía roncando despreocupadamente.

Athena se le acerco, ya con su báculo en mano, encendió su cosmos nuevamente.

-guardián del octavo templo, yo, tu diosa, te ordena que…!despiertes ahora mismo! – grito furiosa, pero milo seguía durmiendo, los demás solo negaban con la cabeza.

-déjemelo a mí. – hablo Camus sereno, todos los demás lo miraron atentos.

Camus se acercó a él, tomo una jarra de agua fría para después,lentamente, verterla sobre su rostro.

Milo despertó tosiendo y agitando sus brazos, como si se estuviera ahogando.

-¡pero qué demonios!- grito furioso, y antes de descargar todo su vocabulario de "buenas palabras" contra el que le habíadespertado de esa manera,Camus lo sostuvo del cuello, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡tú,alacrán aprovechado, manipulado, embustero, bueno para nada, ahora mismo me vas a decir que fue lo que paso! – milo apenas podía respirar, Camus lo estaba apretando con desmedida fuerza.

-dejen sus problemas para después. –interfirió Athena antes de que Camus terminara asfixiando a milo.

-tu, me vas a decir que fue lo que paso, antes de que te atraviese con mi báculo. Pero primero…!VÍSTETE! – grito furiosa Athena antes de salir de su recamara para dirigirse al salón principal con los demás siguiéndola.

…

-¡Doko, cómo es posible que hayas permitido esto! – le recrimino Shion. - por algo te dejamos a cargo. – lo miro reprobatoriamente.

-¡que! Ahora resulta que todo esto en culpa mía, cuando fueron ustedes los que dejaron el santuario para irse de vacaciones por más de dos semana. – Doko se cruzó de brazos molesto e indignado. Shion solo negó con la cabeza.

-mis espejos….mis enormes, costosos y bellísimos espejos…todos destruidos…– se lamentaba Athena al ver nuevamente los destrozos en su salón. -ahora donde voy a apreciar mi belleza. -

-ve, no todo es malo.- hablo Kanon, Athena lo miro furiosa.- digo…es una lástima, una verdadera lástima, me pregunto quién habrá sido la bestia que arremetió contra ellos. – todos lo miraron de pies a cabeza, ya que él era el que más cortaduras y heridas tenia.

-¿qué?- dijo al ver la mirada acusadora de los demás. – no me miren a mí, Yo sufro de estigmas. – se defendió, alejándose lo más que podía de Athena.

-bueno, bueno, solo tranquilicémonos, si, tal vez todos solo debamos recapacitar la situación, aprender la lección y ser un poco más…-

-¡ya cállate!, seguro dices eso porque fuiste tú el que me robo mi dinero.- lo acuso apuntándolo con el dedo. – haaa pero no te la vas a acabar, pues si no me lo devuelves, puedo obligar a Seiya a que revele tus secretos más oscuros. – hablo Shura mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-¿yo? – ¿por qué me meten a mí en esto? si si…yo no….no sé nada. –Seiya estaba que temblaba ante la mirada de Shura y Aioros.

Entonces milo apareció, alzo la vista al sentir la mirada penetrante de los demás.

\- y bien…- Athena alzo su báculo hacia él, amenazante. -

-bueno yo…- milo se puso pensativo.- la verdad yo…no tengo ni la más remota idea de que me hablan. – repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡claro, era de esperarse que te negaras, alacrán cobarde! –le grito Camus.

-¡sí, tu eres el responsable de todo esto! –grito saga

-¡donde está mi dinero, de seguro ya te lo gastaste!-

-¡si tuviera mi zapato te lo arrojaría! -

Los demás furiosos comenzaron a reclamarle.

-¡ya!- grito Athenaacercándose a milo. – milo puedo prescindir de tu presencia fácilmente, tú lo sabes, solo con unaordenmía todos pueden hacerte picadillo. – milo trago grueso al ver la mirada asesina de los demás.

 **-(jajaja ya te llego la hora alacrán, eso te pasa por menospreciarnos y tratarnos como basura) dijo una voz a lo lejos, la que observaba todo atentamente junto con otras más.**

– pero como soy tan benévola…antes voy a darte la oportunidad de que nos expliques y nos comentes que fue lo que paso aquí. –

-pero yo les digo la verdad, no séqué paso, mi mente está en blanco, se los juro. –dijo milo algo desesperado, todos los demás lo miraron recelosos.

-sabes que no te creemos, pero bueno…- Athena se sentó en su trono.

\- voya preguntarle a alguien de confianza para que me expliquecómo empezó este rollo, y después, ya veré que hago contigo…¡MU! – grito Athena, este se acercó rápidamente.

-cuéntame con lujo de detalles lo que paso, bueno, lo que recuerdes. – le ordeno tajante, mu solo miro a sus compañeros, antes de hablar.

-bueno… todo empezó el año 13, del mes 13, el día de 13 a las horas…-

-¡no con tanto lujo de detalle! – grito exasperada Athena.

\- está bien, está bien. – mu se puso a rememorar. - todo lo que recuerdo es…

 **FLAS BLACK**

Ahí se encontraban los caballeros dorados, resucitados por enésima vez por voluntad de su "amada y querida" diosa. Todos permanecían bajo un sol sofocante, entrenando y demostrando sus habilidades ante los espectadores en las tribunas.

-qué día más sofocante. – hablo mu posándose en un pilar para relajarse.

-y que lo digas. – lo imito Aioria. – Apolo se está luciendo hoy. - dirigió su mirada al cielo, el cual se mostraba azul en su totalidad.- que maldito. -

\- ¡caballeros! – el grito de milo llamo la atención de todos.

-vengan, vamos acérquense, todos, hay algo muy importante que quiero comentar con todos ustedes. – milo se veía emocionado y entusiasmado como nunca antes. Los demás solo lo miraron confundidos.

-¿qué quieres milo? – pregunto Shura algo molesto. –no ves que estamos ocupados. –

-vamos Shura, solo será un momento. –los demás decidieron recostarse alrededor de un frondoso árbol, ya cansados. Milo se paró en medio de ellos.

-bueno chicos, y maestro, tengo una idea magnifica, algo que nos puede unir más como orden, algo que va a fortalecer nuestros lazos, algo que nos hará sentir vivos nuevamente, algo que nos hará gozar de la….

-no, milo no vamos a romper la regla número uno del santuario. – hablo Doko, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿pero porque no?- pregunto milo algo molesto.

\- no podemos ceder de esa manera es anti ético además este lugar merece respeto, dime, que dirían los demás por ahí si se enteraran, no, definitivamente no. – repuso serio.

-pero una fiesta no hace daño a nadie.-

-¿fiesta?- dijo Doko. – aaaaah yo creí que te referías a…- miro a los demás y callo. – bueno… si, una fiesta suena bien. –

-pero maestro, usted lo dijo, el santuario es sagrado, no podemos hacer una fiesta y menos participar en ella.-

-vamos, mu, hacemos lo mismo todos los malditos días del año. – milo sonaba desganado. – despertamos a las 6…

-¿despertamos?- Camus lo miro de pies a cabeza. – con suerte te veo despierto a las 9. –

-bueno ya, despiertan a las 6, luego desayunamos, cuidamos los templos, salimos a entrenar, damos nuestras vueltas por el pueblo, hacemos guardia por las noches, en fin, no hacemos nada divertido.- milo se cruzó de brazos los demás se pusieron pensativos, si, tenía que admitir que tenía razón.

-Athena se molestara mucho. No debemos aprovecharnos se su bondad, ni hacer esto en su ausencia. - hablo nuevamente mu.- no podemos, nos esta prohíbo, además nuestra única labor se remonta a cuidar y velar este mundo maravilloso que nos…..- -

Corte de flash back…

\- Momentito, momentito, que yo recuerde mu no parecía estar taaan en desacuerdo con la fiesta. – paro el relato Kanon, mirándolo.

\- Que lo cuente tal y como fue. – repuso serio, mu solo se encogió de hombros, miro a Athena.

\- -bueno, ya… -

Volviendo al flash back…

-en fin, hacemos lo mismo todos los días del año. – Dijo milo.- merecemos divertirnos aunque sea un poco.-

-sí, tienes razón, además nos serviría para desestresarnos, si la vida aquí no es fácil. – apoyo mu.

-seee, eso sería bueno. – Aioria también apoyo la idea.

-¡una fiesta! con comida exquisita y diversión sin límites, cuenten conmigo. – hablo Aldebarán entusiasmado.

-suena bien, además casi ninguno de nosotros ha estado en una fiesta, es más, yo no sé ni a que se refieren. Y en verdad quiero saber cómo es y vivir esa experiencia. – hablo Aioros algo emocionado.

-¡bien! entonces qué tal si hacemos la fiesta en el salón principal…-propuso feliz milo, los demás lo miraron dudosos.

-podríamos hacerlo en uno de los templos, pero en el salón principal, no me parece, Athena tiene muchas posesiones preciosas e importantes. – hablaba Kanon afligido, los demás lo miraron atónitos por sus palabras. – es más, no quiero ni imaginarme si algo se destruye o se rompe,¡nos mataría la desgraciada! – hablo con algo de pánico.

-vamos chicos solo ese lugar tiene capacidad para todos nosotros juntos, además, no tenemos nada de que preocuparon todos nosotros somos hombres maduros y cuidadosos,¿o no? – todos se miraron entre si dudosos.

-entonces está decidido todos haremos la fiesta en…-

-no, yo no pienso ser partícipe de algo semejante. – hablo Camus serio. – es más, les prohíbo que pasen por mi templo siquiera para hacer alguna actividad como esa.-

-pero Camus…-

\- ya dije. – repuso serio, milo solo resoplo molesto.- además creo no ser el único que se opone a esta fiesta, verdad caballeros?- Camus miro a Shaka y a Shura.

-ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, nada mas no hagan tanto bullicio, pues la meditación requiere de silencio. –hablo Shaka sentado en su pose de loto.

-yo paso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – hablo Shura indiferente.

Milo estaba decidido a hacer la fiesta y nada lo detendría. - Esperen, y si hacemos esto de manera democrática. –Camus lo miro curioso al igual que los demás. – sí, que decida la mayoría y la minoría acepte sin refutar. - Milo sonrió ampliamente los demás aún seguían sin comprender.

-¡los que estén a favor de la fiesta que levanten su mano!– milo levanto la mano de inmediato, le siguieron, Aioria, Aioros, Doko, Kanon, Mu y Aldebarán.

-veamos….somos 1…2…3…4…5…6…yyy…7?...si 7, los caballeros que estamos de acuerdo y….1…2…3…-

\- ¡son 6, alacrán! cuenta más rápido, creo hasta mi estúpida copia barata sabe contar hasta 10. – hablo Kanon con intenciones de molestar, saga lo miro molesto.

-bueno bueno…entonces somos 7 los que estamos de acuerdo y 6 los que no, así que ganamos la mayoría y ya la mayoría dice que ¡si vamos arealizar la fiesta! – repuso milo alegre.

-¡esperen, esperen! – interfirió saga, interrumpiendo el baile de victoria que millo hacia.

-que yo recuerde géminis contaría solo como uno, ósea que si el caballero oficial, el que viste la armadura, el mayor, ósea su servidor, dice que no y pues kanon no cuenta y queda fuera. –

Saga le sonrió a kanon de manera maliciosa.

-hijo de…- kanon lo miro con el más hondo odio. Saga le sonrió, hacer sufrir a su hermano "menor" era su pasatiempo favorito y viceversa claro está.

Entonces, Saga comenzó una pelea verbal con kanon. Mientras los demás solo resoplaban cansados. Sip estos dos gemelos nunca están de acuerdo.

-bueno tal parece que es un empate. – hablo Camus. – entonces la fiesta no se lleva a cabo. Camus sonrió triunfante, milo solo fruncía el ceño molesto.

-espera…– milo entonces miro a Death como su única "esperanza".

-vamos Death apóyame, te divertirás.-se acerco a él y le susurro al oído.

-yo sé cómo divertirme alacrán, de hecho me divierto al hacerte sufrir ahora. – le sonrió con cinismo.

-vamos, alza la mano. –le insistió.

-¿qué me darás a cambio? –

-te daré lo que me pidas. – death lo miro de pies a cabeza. – no creo que tengas lo que necesito. –

-vamoooos. – milo comenzó a jalonearlo descuidadamente.

-¡suéltame torpe!– death se hizo soltar luego miro a Camus y sonrió.

-bien….ahora yo también estoy de acuerdo. – alzo la mano ante la mirada de los demás. Ahora death se entretenía viendo la cara de molestia que ponía Camus. Sip, Hacerles la vida miserable a sus compañeros era lo mejor.

-¡esa es la actitud! –milo le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace caer de frente.

-maldito cangrejo. - Camus solo resoplo molesto.

¡Ahora si se llevara a cabo la fiesta! – milo entonces volvió a brincar de alegría.

Entonces una idea se le vino a la mente a Camus. -bien, pero yo seré el supervisor.-todos miraron atónitos a Camus. - como Kanon señalo, hay muchas cosas valiosas en el salón principal y debemos velar que nada malo les pase. Es más…- sonrió, milo tomo eso como mala señal. – Yo voy a ayudarte con los preparativos, así tendremos una fiesta amena y agradable para todos, no lo crees? – Camus miro a milo triunfante.

-bueno, ya contigo supervisando y organizando la fiesta, me siento más relajado, confió en que será una fiesta sana, tranquila, sin excesos y bien organizada. – dijo Shaka poniéndose en pie.

-bien, entonces vamos, hay que hacer una lista de lo que necesitamos, los horarios, la comida…-Camus se dirigió a la entrada del templo de Aries.

-vamos escorpio, o acaso ya te arrepentiste?- Camus lo miro sonriéndole de lado.

Milo trago grueso, sabía que con Camus ayudándolo no habría la fiesta que él se imaginaba, pero bueno, fiesta era fiesta después de todo. Hecho un hondo suspiro antes de seguirlo.

Todos los miraban asombrados, Camus y milo juntos en la organización de una fiesta, no pues de seguro se llevarían muchas sorpresas.

 **Este extenso flash back continuara….**

Gracias por leer!


	3. ¿NOS PONEMOS DE ACUERDO?

¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo?

¡Que t l! Aquí con la continuación de este loco fic.

-toma Shyru, te traje esta mantita para que te cubras del frio en tanto Hyoga va por tu ropa al templo de libra. – le dijo Shun, tendiéndole un mantel de la mesa, al ver a shyru temblar de frio.

-gracias, Shun, tu sí que eres un gran amigo, no como otros. – hablo Shyru mirando de reojo a Seiya quien estaba más entretenido escuchando el relato de mu.

-síguenos contando mu, que paso después de que milo y Camus se fueron a organizar la pachanga. – Seiya estaba atento a todo.

-bueno…continuando con el relato…

 **Continuando con el flash back…**

Milo y Camus se encontraban en el salón principal, listos para organizar todo para la fiesta, los demás caballeros…bien gracias, solo vamos de invitados lol.

-bueno ya tengo la lista de todo lo que vamos a necesitar. – le dijo Camus a milo.

-ten, asegúrate de conseguir todo lo que está apuntado. – Camus le entrego una extensa lista a milo, este solo miraba a Camus desconcertado.

-¡que! ¿Apoco vamos a necesitar tantas cosas? – dijo milo mirando la lista.

-claro, si esta fiesta va a estar organizada por mí, esta va a ser una fiesta de mucha categoría. – dijo con aires de grandeza. Milo solo enarco una ceja, hecho un hondo suspiro antes de leer la lista.

-¡para qué demonios quieres un enorme candelabro de cristal! – pregunto milo algo molesto, Camus lo ignoro, limitándose a mirar el salón y a hacer planes mentales de donde iría cada cosa.

-solo limítate a conseguir lo de la lista, sí. O acaso es mucho para ti? – le dijo Camus, milo solo enfureció más.

-sabes que voy a hacer con tu lista…voy a…-

-buenos días caballeros, ¿cómo los trata la vida? – entonces apareció en la entrada mu, alegre. Los demás voltearon a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- no necesitan responder a mi pregunta. – dijo notando el aire tenso en el templo.

¿Dime para qué soy bueno Camus? Le pregunto algo emocionado de ser partícipe de la organización de la fiesta.

Camus se acercó a él. -quiero que me ayudes a hacer las medidas. –

-¿Medidas, que clase de medidas? – pregunto desconcertado.

-bueno pues…-entonces Camus miro a milo de reojo.

-¡sigues aquí! Vete a conseguir todo lo de la lista, ahora. – ordeno.

-qué cara… crees que todas estas cosas me van a caer del cielo. – milo estaba cada vez más molesto.

-claro que no, para eso te doy esto. – Entonces Camus le tendió una tarjeta dorada.- úsala bien o de lo contrario te la pasaras el resto de tu vida comiendo hielo. – le advirtió serio y tajante.

Milo cogió la tarjeta de crédito y la examino, termino sonriendo de oreja a oreja, si, ese objeto se le hiso muy atrayente y tentador.

-bueno. – entonces milo salió hecho un rayo del templo.

-crees que sea buena idea entregarle a milo la tarjeta de crédito con el dinero del santuario? – pregunto mu algo temeroso, Camus solo sonrió de lado.

-descuida, esa tarjeta no tiene fondos, solo lo quiero lejos en tanto organizo este salón. –sonrió frívolo, mu lo miro atónito. En serio Camus era más malvado que Death y eso ya era decir mucho.

…

TEMPLO DE ARIES

\- Aioria por favor deja de moverte, no puedo hacerlo si te mueves tanto. – hablo mu, algo molesto.

-es…es que…me …me haces cosquillas. – Aioria apenas si podía contener las ganas que tenia de reír.

-solo tú me faltas, así que por favor, has mi trabajo más fácil. – le dijo mu, pero Aioria seguía moviéndose.

-no es su culpa mu.- intervino Aioros. – Aioria es muy cosquilludo.– Aioria se puso rojo tras el comentario de su hermano.

-¿enserio? –pregunto Kanon malicioso.

-sí, de hecho, su punto más vulnerable es el cuello, nada más tócale el cuello y veras como se hecha a reír y hará todo lo que le pidas. -

-¡Aioros! – Aioria se molestó por su comentario, pues sin querer su hermano les había dicho a todos su punto débil.

-¿qué?, es la verdad- dijo Aioros con cara inocente.

-haber. – entonces Kanon se acercó a Aioria para comprobar lo dicho por el mayor. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, Aioria no lo resistió se tiro al suelo y se puso a pedir clemencia, todos miraban la escena muy entretenidos, incluso Shaka había abierto ligeramente un ojo para mirar la escena.

-¡ya basta! Gemelo aprovechado – Aioria lo empujo y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-bien, dicen que todos tiene un punto débil. – dijo Death sonriendo. Aioria lo remedo y se resguardo de tras de un pilar por si alguien más intentaba acercársele.

-bueno eso es todo, ya se pueden ir. – dijo mu haciendo un ademán para que se retiraran. Los demás lo miraron algo molestos.

-¡que! Si todavía no nos has dicho la razón de esta medición! –grito molesto afrodita.

-no lo sé, Camus me pidió de favor que le diera la medida de cada uno de ustedes yo solo hice lo que me pidió.- mu solo se encogió en hombros mientras guardaba su libretita con los apuntes que había hecho.

-que tendrá en mente. – se puso a pensar saga. Al igual que los demás, mientras se preguntaban que clase de fiesta tendrían.

…

\- ¡se supone que la fiesta la íbamos a organizar los dos junto!. – dijo milo molesto. – Además lo de la fiesta fue mi idea, y ahora tú, quieres estropearlo todo con tus planes absurdos.- Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-milo, si en verdad quieres que la fiesta salga bien, entonces vas a hacerme caso.- dijo Camus mientras examinaba que color de cortinas irían bien con el ambiente.

-no, ya te he obedecido y he conseguido todo lo de tu absurda lista, ahora déjame organizar la fiesta a mí! – grito milo furioso.

{Preguntar cómo fue que milo consiguió las cosas que le pidió Camus con una tarjeta sin fondos, es otra historia jajaja. }

Camus se molestó por sus palabras.-está bien. – Tiro la cortina molesto, - entonces ordénalo toooodo, es tu momento, bastante hice con hacer la lista, las invitaciones, todo, es tu turno de hacer algo. –Camus ofendido, se fue rumbo la salida del templo.

-¿a dónde vas? – pregunto milo confundido al ver a Camus dirigirse a la salida del templo. – me piensas dejar a mí solo con todo eso? –

-dijiste que querías hacer las cosas por ti mismo, bien, vamos a ver de que eres capaz. –

-no trates de medir mis limites Camus, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que cuando me ….-

-espero todo esté listo y ordenado para cuando regrese. – lo interrumpió Camus, comenzando a descender.

-si serás ca…-milo se contuvo. – bien. – sonrió. – crees que no puedo hacerlo solo, ya veremos. – milo volteo la mirada hacia todos los objetos que tenía detrás, si, había muuuucho por hacer.

 **Momentito, momentito. – interrumpió el flash back milo. Todos los demás lo miraron.**

-como sabes de la discusión que tuvimos Camus y yo, si solo estábamos los dos. – tanto milo como los demás miraron a mu atentos, este solo trago grueso, había dicho más de lo que debía.

-bueno…yo…-se puso más nervioso al tener la mirada penetrante de los demás puesta en el. - _piensa mu, piensa, inventa una mentira creíble_ …-

-pues verán yo…-

-seguro mu los espiaba. – hablo Aldebarán, todos lo miraron atónitos, en especial mu.

-¡qué! Nos espiaba?-pregunto milo entre molesto y asombrado.

-si, a mu le da por entrometerse en la vida ajena de los demás y por eso los espía sin que se den cuesta. –

-eso…eso no es cierto, Aldebarán solo está bromeando. – hablo mu algo nervioso al ver la mirada reprobatoria de los demás.

-yo no invento nada, de hecho tú mismo me comentaste de la pelea entre milo y Camus y su manera de "organizar" la fiesta.- dijo sereno alde, los tanto Camus como milo voltearon a verlo molestos.

\- bueno…pero…es que verán yo…- mu cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

-y Eso no es nada también me contaste que Kanon se cepilla con el cepillos de dientes de saga –

Saga y Kanon abrieron los ojos de par en par ente lo escuchado.

-¡que! rata de dos patas, como que usas mi cepillo de dientes! si tienes el tuyo! – grito saga molesto mientras escupía al suelo barias veces.

-¿qué? Eso pasa por no darme un baño aparte, si las cosas se mesclan y ni me doy cuenta que cosa es tuya o mía. – hablo algo indignado Kanon.

-idiota, todas nuestras cosas están marcadas, lo que tiene una "S" de saga, es mío y lo que tiene una

"K "de Kanon es tuyo! – grito exasperado saga, Kanon solo se encogió de hombros.

-eso no fue lo único que me dijo mu, también me dijo que cuando Death nos amenaza con que si nos metemos con él nos va a doler el estómago toda la noche es porque tiene muñecos vudú de todos nosotros. – todos miraron a Death asesinamente este ni se inmuto por su mirada.

\- que Aioria duerme con las luces prendidas porque le teme a la oscuridad y que a Shaka le gusta la vi…- entonces Shaka le tapó la boca a alde, antes de que terminara rebelando su más íntimo secreto.

-una palabra sobre mí, y pierdes todos tus sentidos. – lo amenazo para después soltarlo, los demás solo miraron la escena muy asombrados.

-porque hiciese eso alde, si era un secreto. – le susurro mu.

-bueno pues, porque tu prometiste que no le dirías a nadie que tomo clases de samba y que me va mal. –

\- alde eso fue un pequeño error que cometí. – dijo algo apenado mu.

-¡error dices! Si grabaste mis prácticas de baile para luego subirlas a la red y ahora soy el asarme reír de medio mundo, lo peor es que mi instructora renuncio.- dijo afligido alde, mu solo le sonrió algo nervioso mientras los demás lo miraban anonadados y molesto.

-¿es cierto eso, mu? – le pregunto Athena antes de que los demás se abalanzaran contra él.

-bueno…si, tal vez espió a mis camaradas sin que se den cuenta, y…leo sus mentes sin su permiso…y…me meto donde no me llaman…-pero que quieren que haga, la vida del santuario es muy aburrida, así que no me pueden pedir que no use mis dones telequineticos para inmiscuirme en la vida privada de todos ustedes, si a mí, mi maestro me enseño a darle uso a todo mi potencial. – todos lo miraron furioso, mientras Shion solo negaba con la cabeza.

-¡bueno ya! – interfirió Athena. – dejen eso por ahora, mu puedes seguir con tu relato, y si alguien más se atreve a interrumpirlo se las verá conmigo, estamos? – todos asintieron, pero no quitaron su cara de disgusto para con mu.

 **Continuando con el flash back…**

-¿mu, ya tienes lo que te pedí? – le pregunto Camus después de ingresar a su templo.

-sip, tuve algunos percances, pero lo tengo todo apuntado. – mu le mostro la libretita con todos sus apuntes.

-gracias, mu. – Camus tomo la libretita sin que mu se diera cuenta.

-veamos….si, está perfecto. – Camus guardo la libretita en uno de sus bolsillos.

-yyy…como para que o que quieres esa clase de información acerca de todos nosotros…- pregunto mu curioso.

-bueno…eso lo sabrás muy pronto, ahora permíteme el paso por tu templo. – le dijo Camus para luego dirigirse a la salida del mismo.

-que…pero y adónde vas?

-tengo que entregarle la libretita a alguien y después hacer un pedido, pero descuida no tardare mucho. – Camus entonces salió del templo.

-qué raro….Camus es muy difícil de descifrar aun sus pensamientos son confusos…-dijo para sí mismo mu viéndolo descender por su templo. -que será lo que tiene planeado….-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO PRINCIPAL…

-¿ya tienen todo listo? – les pregunto milo impaciente, los demás agotados, asintieron.

-sí señor, todo está limpio y listo, el piso esta reluciente al igual que los vidrios, los espejos y todos objetos cristalino, las nuevas cortinas junto con el pesado y enorme candelabro ya están en su lugar. ; P-

-bien muy bien…ustedes sí que son útiles, no como los de bronce. – les dijo milo satisfecho al ver todo el salón reluciente y bien adornando.

-quiero ver la cara que pone Camus cuando vea esto, ja, no te la vas a acabar. – se froto las manos de manera maliciosa.

-señor. – lo llamo asturión, milo giro su vista.

– dime.-

-Este pues…nos preguntábamos si, bueno….si podríamos ser partícipes de la fiesta,…digo, a nosotros también nos gustaría estar en ella. – dijo algo nervioso Asterion.

\- fíjense que esta fiesta es privada, solo los caballeros dorados pueden ingresar…y pues como ustedes son de plata, no encajan –

\- no me parece justo. – hablo molesto Argor.

\- lo siento, no se puede, les juro que si fuera por mí los dejo entrar, pero…me la ponen difícil. –

-pero señor hicimos todo lo que nos pidió, lavamos, fregamos, pulimos, adoramos por horas y horas, hasta nos salieron callos de tanto fregar- decía conmocionado Misty.

\- sí, Lo sé, pero así están las cosas, mejor para la otra si, ahí tiene para sus refrescos, que les vaya bien. – milo les tendió un par de monedar mientras hacía que abandonaran el salón.

Los otros solo lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, estaban muy molestos.

-bien, bien, Camus ya debe estar por volver jajajaja. – milo se recostó en el trono a esperar a que Camus apareciera.

….

Camus luego de perderse por casi tres horas volvió a hacer presencia nuevamente en el santuario.

-veamos si milo ya hiso todo, ja, casi estoy seguro que me llevare una desagradable sorpresa, pero…después de todo podre decirle todas sus verdades a ese caballero bueno para nada. – Camus subía los escalones hasta que llego al último, observo la entrada, todo en orden.

-por lo menos el templo principal sigue entero, por fuera. – Camus ingreso entonces al salón, abrió los ojos asombrado y deslumbrado, todo estaba en orden además de que estaba reluciente y tanto las enormes cortinas junto con el candelabro estaban colocados.

-vaya, vaya, pero miren nada mas quien apareció. – milo salió detrás de uno de los pilares para acercarse a Camus.

-ahora si tienes que admitir que estabas equivocado.- milo sonrió, pues la cara estupefacta de Camus le satisfacía.

-y…se supone que todo esto lo hiciste tu solo. – Camus lo miro a los ojos, serio.

-claro, no necesite ayuda de nadie en absoluto. – Camus enarco una ceja lo miro de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿en serio?- pregunto susceptible, pues le era muy difícil creer que milo haya ordenado y decorado de esa manera tan perfecta el salón, si milo era la torpeza andando y más le daba eso de destruir y no de construir.

-claro y te pido dejes de dudar de mí y mis cualidades y aptitudes. – hablo milo algo ofendido ante la susceptibilidad de Camus.

-bueno, perdóname por dudar de ti, pero es que se me hace algo tan difícil de creer, ya que tu templo es el más desordenado de todos, si hasta Death es cuidadoso con su…"cosas" –

-pero esta vez es diferente, yo ordene este salón y puse toooodo en su lugar, limpie, lave, en fin me desgaste, así que por que no eres un buen amigo y me traes un vaso con agua bien frio. – le dijo sonriente, Camus solo enserio mas su expresión.

-tampoco de pases de listo. – le dijo comenzando observar el salón detalle a detalle.

-además todavía falta mucho por hacer. –

-¡que! – milo se puso en pie.

-sí, todavía falta la comida.- Camus miraba el candelabro que tenía encima. - precisamente eso fue lo que fui hacer, aparte de otras cosas, hice un pedido y nos traerán un bufet de lujo, habrá comida de todas partes del mundo con chefs bien calificados. –

-¿bufet? – milo lo moro extrañado.

-sí, tendremos una variedad de bocadillos. –

\- pero si con unas papas, refrescos y cervezas habría bastado.-dijo milo algo molesto.

-Esta fiesta será de primera además no habra nada de alcohol, si sabes que nadie aquí toma, bueno a excepción tuya, Aioria y Kanon que son los únicos a los que les gusta embriagarse hasta caer borrachos.-

-¿qué? Pero una fiesta no es fiesta sin cervezas.-

-eso no es cierto. –dijo camus molesto por su comentario.

-claro que sí. -

Camus respiro hondo, en esos momentos no tenía más ganas de discutir con milo, pues en verdad estaba cansado. - -mira tú ya te encargaste del arreglo del salón, ahora déjame a mi encargarme de la comida. –

\- Pero…-

-dijiste que estabas cansado, no, pues entonces ve a tu templo y descansa, mientras yo organizo lo que falta, si.- Camus empujaba a milo hacia la salida casi arrastras.

-al fin se fue…- después de sacar a empujones a milo des gran salón, Camus podría sentirse más relajado. - la fiesta tiene que salir bien y yo me encargaré de que nada la estropee. – Camus se remango la camisa. –esta vez será a mi manera… –

El flash back continúa….siii

Sep, mu se las sabe todas asi que no se extrañen si habla de mas jejeje nos vemos al siguiente cap.

Gracias por seguir el fic ( "^0^)/


	4. LISTOS PARA LA FIESTA!

Hola!

Lamento la tardanza pero ya les traigo los primero capítulos del año, esta vez son dos, espero les guste.

Ya posteare la continuación siii.

Gracias por leer! (*o*) ]] un año más!

¡! Preparándonos para la fiesta!

-¿Qué se supone que es esta cosa? – pregunto extrañado Kanon tras recibir un paquete, sin dejar de agitarlo. No estaba de más para el pensar que era una bomba enviado por algún de sus tantos enemigos.

-no lo sé maestro, a mí solo me mandaron los de la mesagereria pa entregar estos paquetes dis que a unos santos que viven aquí y que trabajan de guardias. –

-maestro?- Kanon miro de pies a cabeza al mensajero. Si era un señor muuuy extraño y para nada alineado además de que no dejaba de masticar un chicle mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-si maestro y si me permite, su firmita por aquí. – el muchacho le entrego a Kanon un papel y un bolígrafo.

-¿mi firma?...!aaah ya entiendo! quieres mi autógrafo . – Kanon sonrió con aires de grandeza, comenzando a firmar el papel.

-no, digo lo que pasa es que necesito su firmita para que se certifique que recibió y se le entrego este paquete que me enviaron a mí, su servidor, de la mesajereria con suma complacencia. –

Kanon resoplo molesto, ese hombre lo estaba exasperando, más cuando se atreva a hacer globitos en frete de su rostro.

-¡bueno si eso es todo, puedes largarte de aquí de una maldita vez! – dijo ya molesto.

-pues fíjese que no joven. – hablo el hombre sacando otro paquete, ante la mirada asesina de Kanon.

-también traigo un paquete para alguien llamado saga, dis que también vive aquí. Así que si me hace el favor de llamarlo y decirle que hay un paquete para él. – le dijo Kanon.

-con que también hay un paquete para el inútil de mi copia…- Kanon sonrió malicioso.

-así que…está aquí. O no?- pregunto el muchacho impaciente.

-no…pero si…estoy yo, que soy su hermano, así que bien podría entregármelo a mí. – Kanon extendió la manos para arrebatarle el paquete, mas ese hombre lo evito rápidamente, algo que sorprendió de sobre manera a Kanon.

-fíjese que así se me han perdido muchos paquetes, así que ya mero lo busco, sí a ver si aparece.–

-como se atreve a llamarme mentiroso.-

-No es eso joven lo que pasa es que yo soy muy cumplidor con mi chanba, así que si me permite el paso… intento pasar al templo, pero Kanon le impidió el paso.

-pues fíjate que no, nadie pasa por este templo sin mi autorización, así que ahora mismo voy a…-

-¿qué pasa aquí? –

-supongo que usted es…saga?-dijo el joven mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-sí, y se puede saber quién rayos es usted. –

-vaya usted es igual que su hermano. -

-¡¿qué dijiste?!-

-mira me mandaron de la mensajereria pa entregarle este panqueque, así que tenga y firme acá, si?

-! No firmare nada, hasta que no me digas quien rayos eres tú, que es este paquete y quien lo envía!

-Vaya…si ya note que lo neurótico y mal humorado viene de familia. –

-mire joven en buena onda yo no tengo tiempo para andarlo perdiendo con ustedes, todavía me falta un montón de paquetes por entregar así que si no lo quiere. – le arrebato el paquete la manos. – me lo llevo y ya. –

-no, espere…solo bromeaba, yo suelo bromear así con las visitas, verdad Kanon? – le dijo saga acercándose al hombre extendiendo las manos para que le entregar el paquete.

-pues que fea costumbre la suya, -dijo molesto el señor mientras le entregaba el paquete a saga, para después hacerle firmar el recibo.

-bueno eso es todo, todavía me faltan montón de paquetes por entregar. Chale…porque no ponen un ascensor, miren nada más….esto me va a llevar todo el día…– hablo cansado el señor mientras salía del templo de géminis, ante la mirada de ambos gemelos.

-veamos…que es esta cosa. – Kanon abrió rápidamente el paquete. - esto es una broma, porque rayos me enviaron esto.- Kanon tomo entre sus manos el smoking que había dentro de la caja.

-vaya, hasta que por fin tienes algo decente que ponerte, si deberías de estar muy agradecido, ahora ya no vas a pareces un mendigo cuando salgas a la calle. – le dijo saga sonriente.

-¡cállate! – grito furioso Kanon tirando el traje al piso.

-bueno…no tienes de que quejarte a mí también me enviaron uno igual.- saga se quedó mirando el smoking. – pero quien y porque nos envía esto…-saga se puso pensativo hasta que vio la notita que había dentro de la caja.

 ** _-"Este es su vestuario para poder asistir a la fiesta, deberán ir de etiqueta así que por favor usen este traje._**

 ** _Posdata: si no lo traen puesto no se les permitirá la entrada a la fiesta._**

 ** _Atte.: Camus de Acuario, guardián del onceavo templo._**

-Pero que…- saga apretó los nudillos, pues el también odiaba tener que vestir formal, si no era lo suyo el prefería la ropa cómoda ya ahora…

-Camus debe de esta bromeando.- hablo Kanon volviendo a mirar el traje. – usar esto para la fiesta, pues qué demonios se le metió en la cabeza. –

-la verdad a mí no me sorprende, ya me imagino la clase de fiesta que vamos a tener, ¡demonios! – saga molesto golpeo un pilar, destruyéndolo.

-oye tranquilo viejo…está bien que no te guste la idea, pero no te desahogues con mi templo. – saga volteo a verlo molesto

\- tienes razón, no hay razón para desahogarme con mi templo…si puedo hacerlo contigo.-

Entonces saga y Kanon comenzaron a pelear una vez más.

…..

 **TEMPLO DE LEO**

-se supone que debo vestir esto para asistir a la dichosa fiesta…- resoplo molesto Aioria, Aioros solo miraba la ropa detalle a detalle.

-bueno…esta algo bonita…-dijo Aioros

-Ahora comprendo porque mu estuvo tomando nuestras medidas.- dijo Aioria algo desganado.

-vamos Aioria esta será una nueva experiencia...- trato de animarlo su hermano.

-si…supongo que sí, de todas maneras fiesta es fiesta, lo que yo me pregunto es cómo fue que milo acepto esto.- dijo Aioria pensativo, Aioros solo se encogió de hombros mientras se probaba la ropa.

….

 **TEMPLO DE ACUARIO**

-¡como que tengo que ponerme esto para poder asistir a la fiesta! –a milo casi le da un paro al ver el smoking.

-no veo porque reclamas, si dijimos que esta sería un fiesta decente y apropiada para nosotros. –hablo Camus de lo más relajado.

-¿así? pues mira lo que hago con tu traje.- milo lo tiro al piso y comenzó a pisotearlo.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo te advierto una cosa, o vienes a la fiesta con el traje puesto o mejor no te aparezcas. – dijo en tono serio y sombrío.

-pe…pero lo de la fiesta fue idea mía, MIA! –cómo es posible que intentes negarme la entrada. –

-ya quedaste advertido.- Camus salió de su templo ya listo para ir a la fiesta. – te veo halla.- hizo un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida.

Milo se puso rojo de ira, jamás se había sentido tan humillado. Cogió nuevamente el traje…lo miro detenidamente…sonrió de lado.- bueno si Camus quiere que vaya con este estúpido y ridículo traje, iré, pero antes le hare unos pequeños ajuste- entonces milo se dirigió a su templo en busca de una tijeras.

…..

 **TEMPLO DE TAURO**

-creo que Camus está más que emocionado con la fiesta.- hablo mu sin dejar de mirar el traje.

-vamos mu, esto es algo nuevo además por mí no hay problema, es mas ya tengo algo con que salir a bailar. – hablo Aldebarán comenzando a probarse la ropa.

-sí, tienes razón…yo me pregunto que irán a hacer los demás…- mu entonces cogió su ropa y se fue hacia su templo.

-nos veremos halla amigo. – le dijo, saliendo del templo para dejar que su dueño se vistiera.

….

 **TEMPLO DE LIBRA**

Se supone que tengo que ponerme esto…- Doko resoplo algo desilusionado. – si yo no me esperaba algo asi…haaa….las cosas que se inventan estos jóvenes…si unas buenas bebidas, comida en abundancia y compañía agradable es todo lo que se necesita para hacer una fiesta….hay si todavía estudiaran vivos mis amigos…les ensenaría a estos muchachos lo que es diversión…pero bueno…el único amigo que tengo vivo se volvió un antipático que odia todo lo divertido y que prefiere hacer las cosas correctamente.- resoplo agobiado.

-bueno…ya que, si es la costumbre. – Doko entonces comenzó a probarse el saco color vino que le dieron y el pantalón negreo, junto con una camisa ploma y una corbata negra.

…..

 **TEMPLO DE VIRGO**

Shaka permanecía en su típica poción de loto, sin mover un solo musculo. Meditada sobre si ponerse o no es traje que le trajeron, ni siquiera podía ver el color del traje ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-porque debo de ponerme ese atuendo extranjero…yo soy así, mi túnica es única y no debo de avergonzarme de lo que soy…pero por otro lado…si me enviaron este presente debería de usarlo, además por lo que intuyo Camus lo envió y quiere que lo usemos para ir a la " fiesta" –

Hecho un hondo suspiro. –no me queda de otra tengo que ponerme esta cosa….y asistir ya que di mi palabra…pero…que buda me ayude. -Se puso en pie. - creo que primero tomo un baño hierbas, luego veré como le hago…- Shaka se adentró a su recamara tomaría una relajante y largo baño, uno de hierbas si, Shaka mas que estar limpio le gustaba llenarse de energía positiva y buenas vibras.

 **TEMPLO DE CAPRICORNIO**

Silencio absoluto…ni un solo ruido, ya que este templo se encontraba vacío, la razón…pues el caballero de capricornio tenía planes…planes para ese día, así que sin avisarle a nadie, ya que él consideraba que no le debía cuentas a nadie de su vida, salió con rumbo desconoció, sin dejar dicho cuándo volvería o que haría.

Algo sospechoso….para sus vecinos.

….

-¡stop, stop! Espérenme que tengo ganas de ir al fondo a la derecha y ya no me puedo aguantar. – hablo Athena mientras se dirigía a prisa hacia el mingitorio de su recamara.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo.

-si quieren les canto una canción hasta mientras…-hablo Seiya aminado, todos los demás lo miraron receloso. – ahí le va….siempre la…

-¡qué demonios le hicieron a mi baño! – el grito de Athena se escuchó en todo el templo.

Todos se miraron unos a otros…nadie dijo nada, pero Athena se notaba más que molesta, todos tragaron grueso, la ira de su diosa cada vez crecía mas y con ello su castigo.

…

Athena tuvo que usar el baño de afrodita, pues el suyo estaba fuera de servicio, por así decirlo.

Al volver traía una cara de muy pocos amigos, se sentó en su trono.

-esperare paciente a que mu acabe el relato y cuando lo haga aquí van a rodar muchas cabezas. – Athena cogió su báculo mostrando un aura por demás intimidante.

Todos incrementaron el temblor en su cuerpo. Athena dirigió su mirada hacia mu, este decidió continuar con el relato….

 **TEMPLO DE GEMINIS**

¡Kanon! habré la maldita puerta, ya llevas ahí más de una hora! Es mi turno. – hablo saga molesto mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puesta del baño donde Kanon se tomaba una laaarga ducha.

-te juro que si no sales a la cuenta de tres destrozo la puerta y te saco a patadas. – saga comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

-tranquilo, tranquilo viejo, que ya termine. – Kanon salió con una toalla en su cabello y otra en su cintura,

-qué demonios hacías ahí dentro, te tardaste una hora. -saga muy molesto lo empujo e ingreso viendo las condiciones en la que se encontraba su baño. - - Y mira nada mas como dejaste todo, húmedo y con tus cabellos por todo el piso, que horror- a saga hasta se le habían quitado las ganas de ducharse ahí, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra, necesitaba darse una ducha antes de ir a la fiesta.

-ves lo que pasa cuando no me dan mi propio baño, digo porque si lo tuviera ya no tendríamos estos problemas. – le sonrió con cinismo Kanon. Saga le hizo una seña con el dedo del medio para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-vaya pero que genio…estoy seguro que a ti te salen más antes las canas jajaja no, no espera creo que hasta ya te salieron jajaja – Kanon rio como desquiciado sin dejar de burlarse de saga, quien lo maldecía desde adentro del baño.

…..

 **TEMPLO DE LEO**

-Aioria ya estás listo para ir a la fiesta! – grito Aioros al llegar al templo de su hermano.

-ya casi! Solo me falta ponerme los zapatos! – grito desde adentro de su habitación. – porque no mejor te adelantas yo te alcanzo en unos momentos!

-Aioria,…quiero ir contigo y verte, así que ya sal…-Aioros no gozaba de mucha paciencia además conocía muy bien a su hermanito y sabía que era algo lento para realizar ciertas labores.

-AIORIA! –volvió a gritar autoritario.

-ya salgo. –

Aioros no lo soporto más, ingreso a su recamara. Entonces vio a su pequeño hermano jugando con unas cartas en el suelo vestido solo con un short.

-Aioria…- le dijo serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-sí, si ya salgo. – dijo aun sin notar la presencia de su hermano, Aioros hecho un hondo resoplido para luego ponerse en frente de él.

-a eso le llamas tu estar listo, ni siquiera te has bañado, y eso que dije que vendría por ti hace dos horas. – Aioros se veía muy molesto, Aioria solo se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, bueno…lo siento, es que me distraje un poco…pero no te preocupes ahorita mismo me baño, me cambio y nos vamos. – Aioros solo enserio más su expresión.

-no, ya no confió en ti así que… adentro. – Aioros lo empujo derechito a su baño.

-pero Aioros yo…-

-pero nada, tuviste tu oportunidad de hacer las cosas por ti mismo….ahora yo me voy a cerciorar de que hagas todo de una vez. -

Aioros cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sacó el saco plomo oscuro que traía, se remango la camisa blanca y se desajusto la corbata roja, para luego arrodillarse ante Aioria quien ahora permanecía en la bañera.

-Aioros ya no soy un niño, no es necesario que hagas esto. – hablo algo molesto Aioria, mientras Aioros le untaba champú en su cabello.

-sí, lo sé, pero como te sigues comportando como uno no me queda más que tratarte como a un niño. – Aioros dijo sonriente, Aioria solo se sonrojo.

-pero te vas a mojar…-dijo aun molesto e incómodo por la situación.

-recuerda que yo soy muy cuidadoso Aioria…así que mejor quédate quieto. –

Aioros siguió con su labor sonriente, una parte de el disfrutaba hacer aquello pues le trajo recuerdos de cuando Aioria era pequeño y solía tener dificultad al momento de bañar a su revoltoso y escurridizo hermanito.

….

 **TEMPLO DE TAURO**

-y que tal me veo! – hablo Aldebarán emocionado modelando su atuendo ante mu, este solo sonrió ampliamente.

-10 puntos, en serio alde te vez muy bien. – le dijo viendo el traje café claro, con camisa color amarrillo claro y su corbata cale oscuro con rayas verticales blancas.

-yo tenía mis dudas sobre si me quedaría o no el traje, pero veo que es a mi medida. – dijo alde sonriente.

-creo que para eso fue que Camus me pidió las medidas de cada uno de ustedes, sí que piensa en todo. – hablo mu algo pensativo.

-y que tal tu mu, mira nada más…todo un galán jejeje. – mu se puso en pie. Vio el traje violeta que traía la camisa blanca y la corbata morada.

-no me quejo, aunque no me puedo acostumbrar tan fácilmente como tú, la corbata aun me aprieta y en verdad temo ensuciar mi camisa con comida o algo así. –

-Pero que cosas dices…mejor vámonos que ya casi es hora de la fiesta, ya vez que no hay que hacer esperar a los anfitriones jajajaja. –

-si…me imagino la cara que pondría Camus…con lo estricto y riguroso que es…además milo…debe de estar haciendo tremendo berrinche por como ha hecho Camus las cosas.-

-si…ese par es un par muy disparejo jejeje me sorprende que se soporten jajaja. –

-bueno aunque lo nieguen ambos se agradan de una manera extraña pero se agradan jeje. – mu sonrió de lado, para luego subir las escaleras rumbo al templo principal.

….

 **TEMPLO DE PISCIS**

-vaya…pero qué clase de broma es esta…si esta camisa no combina con el color de mis ojos.- afrodita deshecho al piso la prenda color plateado con desagrado.

-hay sí y de seguro en señor amo de la vanidad no piensa ponerse esa cosa solo porque no combina con sus ojos. – hablo Death mientras observaba a los peces dorados que habían en la pecera de piscis.

-tu no me hables que ni siquiera llevas puesta la ropa que te mandaron. –

-oye yo no tengo porque seguir ordenes de el aguador ese, además yo tengo estilo y a mí nadie me va obligar a usar algo tan ridículo como un smoking…

-¿Enserio? pues Camus dijo que el que no tenía puesto el traje, no ingresaría a la fiesta.–

-pues quiero ver que el inútil de Camus, me saque de su estúpida fiesta….haber si se atreve, además por nada del mundo me pierdo el ridículo que van a hacer todos ustedes con esa ropa puesta….

-como sea no me importa lo que hagas y mejor aleja tus sucias manos de Jorgi y Alfredo. –

-¿de quiénes?-

-los peces, quítate que con tu cara los asustas- afrodita aparto a Death de sus adoradas mascotas. -Verdad mis pequeños…que ese hombre horrible y perturbado los asusta.- afrodita se acercó a sus dos peces y les dio de comer.

-bueno, yo ya me voy, quiero ser el primero en ver toda esa estupidez que hicieron los idiotas de milo y Camus, chao…- Death salió del doceavo templo.

-¡oye espera no te vayas todavía! – le grito mas ya era tarde Death ya había desaparecido.

-rayos! Y ahora a quien le voy a preguntar con cual prenda debo ir…- afrodita entonces miro el montón de ropa que había seleccionado para ir a la fiesta.

-si todo me queda bien….pero debo de escoger con que ir…y no, ni en sueños uso el horrible smoking que Camus escogió, si yo tengo los míos propios que son de más alta calidad y con un diseño y color mejor.

Afrodita entonces comenzó a probarse su ropa y ver con cual ir, eso sin dudo llevaría un par de horas más.

 **TEMPLO DE LEO**

-Haber…déjame verte bien…- Aioros se paró en frente de Aioria, mirándolo atentamente.

-te vez…muy bien…por alguna razón verte con ese traje me emociona…- Aioros casi derramaba lágrimas Al ver a su hermanito de etiqueta. Ya que traía un saco de azul con una camisa color amarrillo y una corbata negra con rayas blancas. Se veía tan mono.

-ya podemos irnos…ahora si se nos va a hacer tarde. – hablo Aioria incómodo y desajustándose la corbata.

-solo un momento. – Aioros se le acercó para ajustar su corbata.

\- hermano me gustaría no tener tan apretada la corbata, me siento muy incómodo, apenas puedo respirar. – hablo Aioria rojo.

-pero si te vez tan bien…-le dijo Aioros acomodándole el cabello.

-bueno ya mejor vámonos.-

-sí. – Aioros salió feliz de templo de su hermano.

….

Ambos hermanos pasaban por el templo de virgo, hasta que escucharon un ruido fuerte, seguido de un grito.

-pero que…-Aioros miro hacia la recamara de Shaka, luego fijo su vista en Aioria.

-creo que Shaka tiene algunos problemas con su traje. – hablo Aioros, Aioria solo amplio su sonrisa al imaginarse a Shaka.

-porque no entras a ayudarlo. – Aioria miro a su hermano extrañado.

-¿yo?

-sí, vamos se bueno y enséñale a vestirse como yo te enseñé a ti…

-pero…

-vamos entra. – Aioros lo empujo para adentro.

-no te preocupes de estaré esperando afuera.- le grito

-¡rayos! – Aioria maldijo a lo bajo, no le quedó otra que "ayudar a Shaka"

Se acercó a él, este estaba tan ensimismado en lo que hacía que no noto la presencia del león.

Aioria amplio su sonrisa al verlo.

-vaya quien diría que el hombre más cercano al gran maestro, no pueda vestirse solo. –

-¿Aioria? – Shaka entonces dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente.

Aioria miro en saco de color plomo claro, la camisa de color rojo y la corbata negra con rayas plomas.

-¿qué haces aquí? no sabes que es de mala educación ingresar a los privados de un santo sin antes pedir permiso. – Shaka sonaba molesto.

-bueno…digamos que un ángel me mando en tu ayuda.-Aioria seguía mirándolo entretenido mientras tomaba asiento.

\- …yo no necesito de tu ayuda, así que fuera de aquí.- Shaka entonces le dio la espalda, Aioria se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir.

-bueno, total yo no voy a hacer el ridículo haya en la fiesta. –

-¿ridículo?

-sí, pues cualquier persona que entre a la fiesta con la camisa al revés, el mal abotonado, la corbata como cinturón y la bragueta abierta, solo hace el ridículo. –

Shaka se sobre salto, tan mal lo había hecho, claro cómo se había vestido con los ojos cerrados le fue muy difícil vestirse y ni siquiera podía verse al espejo.

-si solo abrieras los ojos para verte creo que morirías de vergüenza. –

-sal de aquí ahora. –hablo ya molesto, no toleraría que se burlaran de él y menos en su templo.

-bueno ya…. – sonrió. – te doy un concejo, o abres los ojos para vestirte adecuadamente o mejor no salgas. –entonces Aioria salió del cuarto de Shaka sin dejar de sonreír.

-abrirlos ojos…- Shaka lo medito, sabía que no era tan difícil vestir esas prendas, pero…la costumbre lo obligo a vestirse a ciegas.

-bueno…solo por esta vez. – Shaka se concentró, para no liberar por error su poderosa cosmos energía ya que eso usualmente paraba cada que abría los ojos, una razón más para mantenerlos cerrados.

…..

-jajajajaja- tras salir del cuarto de Shaka, Aioria no paraba de reír. Aioros extrañado y confundido se acercó a él.

-que paso. –

-hay me….me duele el estómago de tanta risa que me da. –

-¿y que paso con Shaka?

-el estará bien, solo necesita abrir los ojos. – Aioros frunció el ceño aun sin comprender.

-ya…ya vámonos que tengo algo de hambre.- Aioria comenzó a subir las escaleras, Aioros volvió su mirada al cuarto de Shaka, la dudo lo embargaba, pero al final decidió seguir a su hermano.

….

 **TEMPLO DE GEMINIS**

-ya te vas…- dijo Kanon esperando a que saga saliera de su recamara con su traje puesto.

-no me digas que me esperabas?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-no, como crees, si lo decía simplemente porque quiero que te adelantes para que no me vean llegar junto a ti.– saga solo rodo los ojos fastidiado mientras tomaba entre sus manos la corbata azul marino.

Kanon entonces se acercó a un espejo de los muchos que había en el templo de géminis. -no lo puedo creer, hay una infinidad de colores y a el inútil de Camus se le ocurrió mandarle el mismo color de traje al idiota de mi hermano y a mi….será hijo de…que cree que porque somos gemelos debemos vestir siempre igual…que ridiculez! Odio que pase eso! ya bastante tengo con parecerme al inútil de saga. -Renegaba Kanon mirándose al espejo, viendo el traje color azul oscuro y acomodándose la camisa celeste.-Aunque no hay que negar que me veo mejor que el…siii…yo si se lucir bien las cosas.-

-¡mierda, esto es imposible! – saga muy frustrado y molesto tiro al piso la corbata. Kanon volteo a verlo.

-que paso, mantito…no me digas que ya te diste cuenta de que tu vida es un mierda. – le sonrió burlón. – hombre, ya era hora.-

-no anormal, es solo que esta estúpida corbata no sirve. – hablo muy molesto, Kanon amplio su sonrisa.

-hay saga eres tan inútil que ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerle nudo a una corbata.- negó con la cabeza. – Que decepción. Pero no te preocupes que para eso está tu hermanito.- Kanon sonrió para luego hacer rápidamente un nudo a la corbata y después entregársela. – Vez que no es tan difícil.-le dijo sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa, saga lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¡me da igual! no pienso usarla. –tiro la corbata al suelo e intento salir del templo, mas Kanon lo detuvo.

-¡no, espera! No te precipites…tienes que llevar puesta la corbata… no vez que es muy importante que la uses. – Kanon entonces le coloco la corbata a saga acomodándole a su vez la camisa, saga solo enarco una ceja confundido por sus palabras

-¿así? Y se puede saber porque es muy importante? Digo, si tú ni siquiera llevas puesta la estúpida corbata. – dijo señalando la corbata de Kanon en el suelo.

-simple….es para que no nos confundan estúpido. –le dio una palmada en la cabeza. – mira tú vas con corbata y yo voy así de cool sin esa ridiculez en el cuello.

-serás…-

\- veras estoy harto de que los retrasados de nuestros compañeros sigas confundiéndonos, si es obvio que no somos tan parecido… te juro que me enloquece que me llamen saga. – Kanon también se dirigió a la salida.

-tal vez con esto ya no nos confundan tanto, no te parece? – Kanon le sonrió de lado, saga solo resoplo molesto.

-si como no…- camino hacia Kanon.

-bien ya vámonos. –

-Pensé que no querías que nos vieran llevar juntos…-

-claro que si, por eso tú vas a delante y yo tres metros detrás de ti. – saga rodo los ojos fastidiado mientras salía del templo rumbo al templo principal, Kanon lo seguía desde atrás sin dejar de reírse de él.

….

Aioros iba subiendo los templo charlando amenamente con su hermano, hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, entonces le pidió a su hermano lo esperara.

-¡Shura espera!-corrió Aioros hasta alcanzarlo, Shura se detuvo justo a la entrada de su templo.

-¿qué quieres? - resoplo cansado al verlo.

\- al fin llegas, me dejaron esto para ti.-entonces dela nada Aioros saco un paquete.

Shura vio el paquete muy extrañado.

-¿dejaron esto, quien?-

-bueno pues en la mañana vino un hombre muy extraño a entregarnos unos paquete y pues bueno como no estabas yo me tome la molestia de recibirlo por ti. –

-y que se supone que es…un reloj, dinero, una lampa mágica…- dijo examinando el paquete.

-no nada de eso, ya lo abrí y es un smoking de color negro con una camisa de color verde claro y una corbata blanca. – Shura enarco una ceja. Le molesto que Aioros haya abierto un paquete destinado a él.

-no gracias, ya tengo muchos iguales, ironizo. – Shura le devolvió el paquete y siguió su camino.

-pero…pero….necesitas vestir esto para poder asistir a la fiesta….o que acaso no piensas ir a la fiesta?-

-la verdad, no tengo tiempo que perder pues tengo cosas mucho más importante por hacer. – respondió a secas.

-pero toda la orden va a estar…además prometiste ir. –

-yo nunca prometí nada, así que no me hagas perder más mi tiempo. –

-vamos Shura, es solo una fiesta, además mira, es de etiqueta, Camus y milo sique se esmeraron y estoy seguro de que esta fiesta te gustara.

-acaso estas sordo, no, dije que no y cuando yo digo que no es! NO!- Shura se veía muy alterado.

-bueno ya, no es para que me grites. –hablo Aioros molesto por la forma en la que le grito. - total, no esperaba que aceptaras si a ti todo te disgusta, era de suponerse que no irías. Con lo amargado que eres…-

-¿cómo me dijiste? – Shura estaba por elevar su cosmos, pero Aioros no le prestó atención.

-nada…y yo ya te dejo mi hermano me espera. – se volvió. - buena suerte con tus actividades "importantes." – Aioros entonces se alejó y se acercó a su hermano.

-¡Mendigo centauro anormal, a mí no me dices amargado! ¡Si yo no soy ningún amargado! – grito furioso. - Y si tan importante es esa estúpida fiesta, iré, pero no porque tú quieras sino porque a mí me da la gana! – grito más fuerte para después cerrar su puerta.

Si todos ya casi estaban por llegar, la fiesta empezaría pronto nadie se esperaba lo que vendría.

Continuaraa!

Mil gracias por seguir el fic.

Espero lean el que sigue siii.


	5. ENTRADA

HOLA!

Ya sé que me tarde demasiado en postear este cap, pero más vale tarde que nunca jeje, espero les guste.

Perdón por la demora y gracias por seguir el fic y por sus comentarios, espero lean la continuación.

-tango hambre…- se quejó alde, todos voltearon verle recelosos.

-¿qué? Ya casi pasa del medio día y ni siquiera hemos desayunado, no olviden que el desayuno es el alimento más importante del…-

-¡silencio! – Le grito Athena.- nadie come ni sale de este salón hasta que el borrego lila termine el relato.-los miro autoritaria, todos solo agacharon la cabeza callados.

-eso Saori, ponlos en su lugar.- hablo Seiya sonriente, todos los dorados voltearon a verle con cara de pocos amigos. No solo por su comentario si no porque Seiya estaba degustando felizmente de un jugo de manzana y sorbía el líquido haciendo un ruido nada agradable.

-para que sepan lo que se siente hacer enfadar a la loca diosa esta.- Seiya seguía bebiendo su jugo, nadie apartaba la mirada de él.

Athena lentamente se acercó a Seiya.- me permites.- Athena le quito el jugo a Seiya.

-pero todavía le quedaba tantito jugo.- se quejó algo molesto. Athena volteo el vaso dejando caer una cuantas gotitas del jugo.

-Seiya porque no vas a una esquina y te pones a contar hasta 1000.-le hablo sonriente, todos sus demás compañeros de bronce solo lo miraban compadecidos, pues Seiya con esfuerzos llegaba a contar hasta cien y eso fue porque tenía que memorizarse las 88 constelaciones.

-pero yo quiero escuchar el resto del relajo.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡ve ahora mismo a esa esquina! si no quieres que te vuelva a poner las orejas de burro.- le grito ya cansada. Seiya poso ambas manos en sus orejas, mientras negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¡no las orejas de burro no! – rápidamente corrió hacia esa esquía y comenzó a contar con algo de dificultad.

-bueno…ya no será una molestia, mu puedes continuar. -ante la mirada atenta y callada de sus santos, Athena volvió a tomar haciendo en el trono.

-bueno…como iba diciendo….- mu rememoraba los hecho lo mejor que podía y vaya que podía muy bien.

 **Continuando con el flash back…**

-WOW el salón está muy bien decorado, si parece un de esos lujosos salones donde vive gente rica y acomedida.- hablaba Mu impresionado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el salón con el gran candelabro el medio, la alfombra roja, los muebles finos, las cortinas, las flores…en fin, todo se veía estupendamente bien.

-si…se ve bien…- alde buscaba angustiado con la mirada algo que necesitaba con suma necesidad XD.

-vaya que bueno que ya llegaron.- se acercó a recibirles Camus.

\- ya vez, los ultimo siempre son los primeros jejeje- dijo alde, ya que sus demás compañeros no habían llegado.- además tu nos pediste venir antes. -

-está muy bonita la decoración, Camus, debieron de haberse tardado mucho en decorarlo todo tan detalladamente, si yo solo me esperaba encontrar unos tres globos en la entrada y ya.- le dijo mu a Camus quien permanecía parado a su lado, muy serio.

-eso era lo que milo tenía en mente, pero obviamente yo no lo deje, si esta tiene que ser una fiesta digna de todos nosotros y no cualquier parranda que se dan en fin de semana.-

-en eso si tienes razón, esta fiesta tiene que ser memorable.- hablo Mu emocionado.

-Mu, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte…- le hablo Camus de repente, Mu lo miro atento mientras asentia.

-dime.-

-necesito que te tele transportes a un lugar y me ayudes con algunas cosas.-

-bueno…tu solo dime que tengo que hacer.—

-no es mucho, solo hay que recoger un pedido.- Camus entonces le dio las indicaciones a mu. Este ni bien recibió las indicaciones se tele trasporto de inmediato.

Entonces quedaron solos ade y Camus.

-en cuanto a ti Aldebarán…quiero que me hagas un gran favor…- le dijo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, algo que asombro a Alde, quien solo asintió mirándolo atentamente.

…

-¡COMO QUE NO PUEDO ENTRAR! – grito exasperado Death notoriamente molesto.

-lo siento pero esas fueron las indicaciones que Camus medio, claramente me dijo: " **Aldebarán, no dejes entrar a la fiesta a nadie que no lleve un traje puesto o no este en la lista de invitados** " – le dijo Aldebarán, interponiéndose en su camino, estilo guarura.

-y de cuando aquí el cubete de hielo da órdenes y prohibiciones.-

-desde que me prometió mucha comida y diversión si vigilaba la entrada del templo, así que vete a poner el traje o de lo contrario no entras.-

-eso lo veremos…- Death se puso a la ofensiva, alde solo lo miro esbozando una leve sonrisa, todo eso le resultaba en cierto grado gracioso.

-vaya alde sí que se tomó el trabajo de guardia muy enserio.- hablo Aioros quien veía como Aldebarán botaba a Death escaleras debajo de una patada.

-¡!volveré!- le grito Death furioso, mientras se alejaba sobándose la espalda con una mano y alzando la otra en un puño.

-esto no me gusta nada…-dijo Aioria mirando a Aldebarán, cuando se ponía a hacer un trabajo lo hacía bien o no lo hacía, eso sí.

-nombres…-alde al ver a Aioria y a Aioros acercarse a la entrada del templo se acercó a ellos con una libretita en mano.

-para que nos lo preguntas, si ya sabes quienes somos.- hablo Aioria algo fastidiado pues tenía ganas de entrar, afuera hacia un frio inusual.

-lo siento…pero si no me dan sus nombres no pueden entrar, pasaran las personas que están apuntadas en esta lista.- hablo serio mirándolos atentamente.

-así que denme sus nombres a no ser que quieran causarme problemas como el tipo que acaba de irse.-alde comenzó a remangarse las mangas de su camisa. Tanto Aioros como Aioria tragaron en seco.

-no, no, claro que no…no hay necesidad de usar la violencia….- interfirió Aioros acercándose a Aldebarán, apartando a su hermano de su enfrente.- él es mi hermano Aioria y yo soy Aioros, checa la lista de seguro estamos apuntados.-

-nombres completos si me hacen el favor…- dijo alde, Aioria se contuvo las ganas que tenia de gritarle un millón de groserías por hacer ese comentario, si él sabía perfectamente que nadie en el santuario tenía un apellido.

-bueno…él es Aioria de leo y yo Aioros de sagitario.- hablo Aioros con una gran sonrisa, pues para el solo era una experiencia que, consideraba se vivían al participar en un fiesta.

\- déjenme ver…-Alde, dio un vistazo a la libretita que Camus de entrego.- sí, creo que si están en la lista, pueden pasar.- Aldebarán entonces se hiso a un lado para que Aioria y Aioros pasaran.

Aioria entro algo molesto por tal escenita y Aioros solo se limitaba a admirar el enorme salón.

….

-Camus sí que se pasó…mira que poner a Aldebarán para que vigile la entrada.- hablo afrodita molesto, pues había tenido que pasar por lo mismo que pasaron Aioria y Aioros.

-supongo que lo hace por seguridad…digo, no se vaya a meter alguien indeseable.- dijo Shaka quien parecía conforme con todo lo que se había estado suscitando hasta ahora en la fiesta, todo serenidad y calma.

-pues a mí me hiso sentir muy incómodo…yo no tengo porque identificarme como si fuera un delincuente, ya bastante tengo con asistir a esta absurda fiesta.- hablo Shura enfadado.

-lo bueno es que estamos todos reunidos.- hablo Aioros animado, mirando los cambios hechos en el gran salón, si se veía mejor que nunca.

-error arquero…aún faltan algunos de nuestros compañeros, por ejemplo nuestro queridísimo Death, quien estoy seguro regresara muy pronto…- afrodita esbozo una leve sonrisa, para él sería un gran placer burlarse de su amigo al verle vestido con traje por primera vez en su vida.

-yo me pregunto dónde demonios esta milo…se supone que el "organizo" todo…- hablo Aioria, buscándolo con la mirada.- no lo veo por ninguna parte.-

-de seguro está vistiéndose…tu sabes lo lento que es para algunas cosas jeje.- hablo Aioros.

EN LA ENTRADA DEL SALON.

-nombres.-

Tanto Kanon como saga se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

-¿cómo dijiste?- pregunto saga acercándosele.-

-les pedí sus nombres, nadie entrara a esta fiesta si su nombre no está en la lista de invitados, por Athena, cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir, digo, acaso es tan difícil de entender.- hablaba Aldebarán cansado e indignado.

Saga hecho un suspiro, al suponer que la fiesta de seguro sería algo anticuada y formal. - como sea…-.-y soy Saga, SAGA DE GEMINIS.- dijo serio mirando a Aldebarán atentamente, alde volteo a ver su libretita al momento en el que asentia.

-bien, puedes pasar…-

Saga entro y Kanon pretendía hacer lo mismo pero Aldebarán se le interpuso.

-su nombre por favor…-

-qué te pasa, yo vengo con el.- dijo molesto Kanon.

-claro que no, yo vengo solo…- hablo saga sonriéndole, para después darle la espalda y entrar.

Kanon lo maldijo por dentro.

-está bien…yo soy Kanon de géminis guardián del tercer templo…te quedo claro? o todavía vas a seguir con tu estúpida amnesia. Como si no supieras quienes somos…- Kanon no gozaba de mucha paciencia. Aldebarán solo lo miro de pies a cabeza, no le agrado para nada el tonito de su voz.

Checo la libreta y de pronto una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-lo siento, pero su nombre no está en la lista, así que si me hace el favor de largarse.-

Kanon por poco le da un ataque de histeria.

-¡COMO QUE NO ESTOY EN LA ESTUPIDA LISTA DE INVITADOS! – grito furioso, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes. En especial de su hermano quien se acercó solo para reírse en su cara.

-nop, no está, su nombre no está en la lista.-

-.- mi nombre es K –A-N-O-N – Kanon de géminis.- revisa de nuevo, toro tonto.- hablo molesto

-lo siento, pero no. Su nombre no está en la lista y si no está en la lista no puede pasar…- hablo indiferente ante su enojo alde. Kanon lo fulminaba con su mirada.

-hola alde, haciéndole de guardia como siempre…- Doko, quien recién llegaba, se acercó a Aldebarán, este le saludo con un apretón de manos.

-tu sabes…me gusta mi trabajo…- le sonrió abiertamente.

-y eres el mejor, ¿puedo pasar?-

-claro, pásale, ya casi llegaron todos.-

-gracias, tu sigue con lo tuyo, no te distraigo mas.- Doko le dio un palmadita en la espalda para luego alejarse y adentrarse al gran salón.

Kanon miraba todo boqui abierto.-pero qué demonios… lo dejaste pasar y ni siquiera le pediste su nombre para verificar que estuviera en la estúpida lista esa que invento Camus.- grito Kanon exasperado.

-ese es mi problema, y en lo que a ti respecta, no entraras a no ser que tu nombre este en la lista.-

-mendigo toro desgraciado, tú tienes algo en contra mía, pero te juro que si no me dejas pasar voy a quemar este…-

-¿para algo?- al fin, luego de tanto tiempo observando en silencio, Camus se acercó al lugar.

-lo que pasa es que tú, ese bicho asqueroso y el toro sin vergüenza este…son unos desgraciados malnacidos, no me dejan pasar a la fiesta como a los demás.-

-¿dime que pasa Aldebarán?-le pregunto Camus, ignorando a Kanon cosa que lo hiso enfurecer más.

-pues que su nombre no está en la lista.-dijo despreocupado.

\- déjame ver…- Camus se tomó la lista entre sus manos, ante la mirada furiosa de Kanon.

-¿y?-pregunto molesto.

-si, efectivamente, Kanon de géminis no está apuntado en la lista de invitados.-hablo sereno.

-y…se puede saber por qué no estoy en la lista de invitados!- grito indignado

-simple, esta fiesta está dirigida a los 12 caballeros dorados, 12. Y por lo que se, saga es el portador oficial de la armadura por lo tanto guardián único del tercer templo.-

-saga te está pagando para me avergüences de esta manera, verdad? ese grandísimo cabron me las va a pagar.-

-no, yo tome esa decisión solo.- dijo Camus.

-respira Kanon, respira…no olvides contar hasta 10…antes de lanzarte a matar a alguien.- Kanon caminaba de un lado a otro.

-esto no puede estar pasando… luego de que los apoye para que hicieran la fiesta, cancele mis citas para asistir a esta estúpida fiesta… tuve que bañarme…, me puse el estúpido traje que me mandaste, me quieren dejar vestido y alborotado, pero fíjate que no va a ser así de fácil librarse de mi porque…

-ya, ya…- lo interrumpió camus. - antes de que te lance echar tus maldiciones, te voy a dejar pasar, pero solo lo hago porque es la primera vez que te veo vestido decentemente, pero por favor ya deja de hacer escándalo, si.- le dijo Camus instando a que alde se apartara de la entrada para que lo dejara pasar.

Kanon se acomodó el saco y el pelo antes de ingresar con aires de grandeza. - para tu información, le robo la ropa a saga, así que él es el único indecente.- le dijo antes de perderse entre sus demás compañeros quienes lo miraban atentos.

-este trabajo sí que me gusta…jajaja no me había divertido tanto en mi vida.- Aldebarán reía sin parar.

-el nombre de Kanon si estaba apuntado.- le dijo Camus, alde solo se encogió de hombros.

-lo sé, solo quería hacerlo rabiar, tu sabes, es como un cerrillo, con cualquier cosa se enciende. Jajaja.-

-eso si.- Camus esbozo una leve sonrisa, para después mirara a un templo en específico. – Cuanto más tardara ese alacrán…- apretó lo puños, pues milo todavía no hacia acto de presencia.

….

-vaya Kanon por poquito y te dejan fuera…- se burló Aioria mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, Kanon solo lo miro de reojo.

-Aioros dile a tu hermanito que no le joda porque no estoy de humor.- le hablo a Aioros, este solo resoplo agobiado.

-dice lo tú, yo no soy tu mensajero, además él ya te escucho.-

-Shura dile al imbécil de Aioros, que gracias por nada.- hablo más irritado mirando a Shura quien permanecía sentado a su lado.

-a mí no me metas en tus estupideces.- hablo molesto.- ya bastante tuve con venir a esta fiesta…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Los demás solo rodaban ojos, Shura no dejaba de quejarse y hacer observaciones y criticas nada constructivas.

…

-bueno, bueno ahora si te vez decente.- hablo alde mirando a Death quien había aparecido ya con el traje puesto. Traía puesto un traje plomo oscuro con rayas horizontales blancas y una camisa negra, además de la corbata blanca no muy ajustada.

-ahora si me vas a dejar pasar toro de cuarta.-

-no…todavía falta ver si estas en la lista.- le dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa. Death casi se va de espaldas.

-su nombre por favor.- pregunto alde sacando su lista y mirándolo atentamente.

Death le miro fastidiado.-mi nombre…es tu peor y mi apellido pesadilla.- le dijo molesto, alde solo enarco una ceja.

-lo siento pero dije nombre, no apodo así es que…-

-está bien, soy Death mask guardián del cuarto templo de cáncer, te quedo claro.- hablo entre dientes mirándolo intimidadoramente.

-lo siento pero preciso nombres reales y si no me dices tu nombre verdadero no voy a poder constatar que estés en la lista de invitados y así no puedes pasar.- le dijo sonriente.

-la put* # *^! Que te pario.- Death estaba por estallar y eso se podía notar en su rostro pues el temperamento lo traía al tope.

-nop, tampoco tengo registrado ese "nombre" así que…-

-está bien toro inútil, te diré mi verdadero nombre solo para no ver tu rostro frente mío un minuto más.- todos los demás que andaban fisgoneando cerca, pararon oreja.

-mi nombre es…Víctor Ángelo…- hablo con fastidio.

Alde miro su lista una vez más, para luego sonreírle.- está bien puedes pasar "Vistorius".- le dijo, todos los demás esbozaron una sonrisa ante el reciente descubrimiento del nombre del caballero de cáncer. Cabe mencionar que en la lista solo estaba apuntado como Death mask de cáncer, peeeero, cuantas veces alde puede divertirse a costa de sus compañeros.

-juro que esta ofensa me la vas a pagar tarde o temprano…- le amenazo para luego empujarlo y abrirse paso para entrar al salón.

-no que no…mírate, ahora si te vez decente y presentable, en serio, ya no te vez como un maniático empedernido.- le hablo afrodita a Death, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-sí, Víctor Ángelo, te vez muy bien.- le hablo burlón Aioria.

Death de un ágil y rápido movimiento los cogió a ambos de sus corbatas para tenerlos cara a cara.-una palabra más y coloco sus rostros de adorno en la pared de mi templo, entendieron.- Death los soltó para luego acercarse a una ventana y tirar maldiciones a doquier.

-bueno, bueno creo que ya todos estamos presentes, así que creo que es tiempo de empezar… ¡la fiesta!-hablo Aioros entusiasmado.

\- no hermano, todavía faltan Mu y…

…

-milo…vaya te vez bien…jeje.- hablo alde mirando al guardián de la octava casa, milo solo se sonrió de oreja a oreja, para después ingresar al salón.

-ya llego por quien lloraban.- dijo sonriente entrando al salón seguido de alde.

Camus al escuchar su voz en la entrada rápidamente se acercó.- pero que…- Camus no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía al ver a milo con su traje tooodo cambiado.

Sip, el saco color negro se convirtió en chaleco, tenía las mangas de la camisa roja remangadas hasta los codos, el pantalón negro no estaba muy ajustado de hecho solo lo traía hasta la cadera y eso que era hasta la cintura, dos cadenas estaban a un costado de su pantalón y tenía una manilla con púas en una mano y en la otra usaba la corbata de color negro, como guante. sip le dio una forma diferente a su "traje".

-pero que se supone que hiciste, pareces….pereces…-

-¿qué?...- milo se le acercó para mirarlo cara a cara.- tu dijiste que me pusiera el traje o no viniera, verdad? bueno pues no me puedes negar que traigo puesto el traje que me mandaste y que además soy coanfitrión de la fiesta así que…no puedes hacharme.-

-no lo puedo creer, todos, hasta el demente del cuarto templo, vienen de etiqueta, es la primera vez que se ven con clase y no parecen unos pueblerinos anticuados, y tú, lo arruinas todo arruinando y destrozando tu traje de esta manera, no lo puedo creer, que vergüenza. – Camus se veía sumamente indignado.

-vamos Camus, el que yo no parezca un aburrido hombre de negocios, como todos ustedes, no quiere decir que lo eche todo a perder, más bien…creo que le doy un toque de alegría a este lugar, no te parece? – milo le sonrió triunfal, para luego dirigirse a sus compañeros. Quienes admiraban el "traje" de milo.

-vaya…milo sí que tiene estilo- hablo alde mirando a milo, Camus solo lo maldijo por dentro.

-alde ya puedes cerrar la puerta…no falta nadie más…- dijo Camus serio alde lo miro intrigado.

-pero…y mu? – pregunto preocupado por su amigo.

-descuida mu…mu vendrá pronto, además recuerda que él puede tele transportarse y no le es necesario tener la puerta abierta.-

-bueno…eso si.-alde entonces cerró la puerta de la entrada principal al templo.

 ** _Flashback cortado…_**

-momentito…- Athena miro a mu.- si tú no estabas presente, como sabes que paso todo lo que me estas contando. Además, a donde se supone que te mando Camus, más te vale no ocultarme nada…- Athena amenazo a mu con su báculo.

-bueno…si se todo eso es porque luego que llegue a la fiesta, alde me conto todo con lujo de detalles.- hablo algo titubeante.- y pues bueno… Camus me mando a Francia.-

-¿a Francia?- pregunto Athena confundida.

-sí, es…es que…él me dijo que había hecho un pedido y pues el restaurante donde hiso tal pedido fue en Francia y como yo fácilmente puedo tele transportarme se me hiso fácil recoger toda la comida y llevarla hasta al santuario.-hablo inocentemente.

-así que hiciste un pedido a Francia.-le pregunto Athena a Camus.

-corrección, hiso un enorme y variado pedido de comida al mejor y más costoso restaurante del mundo.- acoto mu, Camus lo fulmino con la mirada, pues intuía la pregunta que le haría Athena a él.

-y…se puede saber de dónde sacaron dinero para pagar la cuenta, digo, si compraron tantas cosas y la comida vino directamente desde Francia…-

-bueno pues…- Camus le tapó la boca a Mu antes de que estropeara más las cosas.

-bueno, vera mi señora, antes de planificar la fiesta a mu se le olvidó decir que entre todos hicimos una cuota para sustentar los gastos de la fiesta….-hablo por primera vez nervioso, todos los demás lo miraron confundidos.

-¿en serio?...- les pregunto a sus demás caballeros. Estos al ver la cara de Camus asintieron sin dudarlo.

-o si claro que sí, todos cooperamos, de donde más cree que saldría el dinero para comprar tantas cosas…digo, ninguno de nosotros trabaja.- hablo Aioros, Camus se dio un golpe en la frente ante su comentario.

-¡exacto! si ninguno de ustedes trabaja, de hecho yo soy la que los mantiene, así que ¿se puede saber de dónde sacaron el dinero para su fiesta?-Athena se veía cada vez más molesta, su aura incluso intimidaba a todos sus caballeros.

-¡mu! Dime con qué dinero fuiste a pagar la comida tan costosa que pidieron?- Athena lo apunto nuevamente con el báculo. – y más te vale no mentirme porque te va a pesar.-

Mu trago grueso antes de mirar a su demás compañeros.- bueno pues…pues vera…hay…Camus me dijo que pagara todo con la tarjeta dorada que usted le dio en caso de que suscitara un emergencia.-

Camus lo fulmino con la mirada, era obvio que eso jamás debieron de contarlo, pero bueno no se puede ocultar algo así por mucho tiempo.

-QUEEEEEE!- el grito de Athena retumbo en todo el templo, sus caballeros por poco y pierden fácilmente el sentido del oído.

Si, las cosas se ponían cada vez peor para los doraditos, pero…ya vendría lo bueno y entonces tendrían que empezar a cavar 13 tumbas bien profundas.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer!


	6. CONTINUANDO CON LA FIESTA

Hola! muchas gracias por leer este fic y dedicarle parte de su tiempo jeje,

Espero disfruten este cap.

-sí, todo se ve bien, bonito, decente, limpio, adornado…pero donde está la diversión, la música?- hablo Aioria mirando por todos lados en busca de algo que le gustara.

-olvida la música, ¡donde está la comida! – grito exasperado Aldebarán.-Camus me prometió que habría muucha comida exquisita.-

-tranquilos, la comida no tarda en llegar, de hecho el bufet lo traerán en unos cuantos minutos más…-dijo Camus mirando a los alrededores.

-¿bufete?- Pregunto alde hambriento.-¿y eso qué es ?

-pues un bufet, es una modalidad que se usa para ofrecer comida abundante y variada en una mesa grande, donde cada persona llega a la mesa y se sirve lo que desea en la cantidad que crea conveniente.-le dijo Camus mirándolo de reojo.

-haaa que bien, eso me gusta! – dijo alde sonriente.-

-pues la verdad sin comida, música ni bebidas esto no parece fiesta…- hablo Doko acercándose.- si en mis tiempos las fiestas eran otra cosa, vino, licor, wisky, buena compañía…baile desenfrenado y sobre todo, comida. –

-Ya les dije que habrá un bufet, es más, hice un pedido especial a un restaurante muy elegante, traerán bocadillos muy exquisitos además de variados, solo esperen, un poco más.- hablo Camus serio, si, jamás quitaba esa expresión de su rostro.

-y cuanto más crees que se tarde?-pregunto alde algo impaciente.

-No lo sé, Mu ya debería de haber llegado…-

Entonces por arte de magia apareció mu con todo y mesa en medio les salón.

-vaya hasta que llegas! – le dijo impaciente alde, mirando los exquisitos y suculentos platillos en la mesa.

-lo siento, si me tarde fue porque la tarjeta que Camus me dio no fue suficiente para pagar toda la cuenta, así que tuve que volver e ir por la tarjeta dorada que tengo en mi templo y la que me dejo mi maestro para alguna emergencia.- hablo mu, mirado a Camus de reojo algo molesto.

-¿cómo que no fue suficiente, si yo hice mis cálculos y la tarjeta que te di tenía fondos más que suficientes?- le pregunto Camus extrañado mu solo se encogió de hombros.- espera un momento…-entonces Camus se puso a mirar asesinamente a una personita que reía abiertamente junto con deathmask.

-bueno eso ya no importa, ahora a comer…o si no alde va a terminar por acabarse todo el bufete.- hablo Doko mirando como alde se llenaba un plantón con toda clase de bocadillos.-

-hasta que por fin traen algo que vale la pena.- dijo Kanon comenzando a tomar los bocadillos con las manos para metérselos directo a la boca.

-oye, no seas marrano, toma un platillo de los que están ahí y álzalos con los cubiertos.- le reclamo saga.

-¿así? Tú y que hielera con patas van a obligarme, para que lo sepas yo como como se me da mi regalada gana, que para eso soy el invitado, si.- Kanon volvió a tomar una gran cantidad de bocadillos para metérselos a la boca, ensuciando de paso su camisa.

-tú no tienes remedio.- dijo desganado para alejarse pues ya le estaba salpicando comida a él.

-haber…los pastelillos se ven bien, pero…prefiero los mariscos…no, no, mejor la cosa esta cuadrada que no sé cómo se llame pero que se ve bien y …si me pongo un poco de todo…-

-quieres darte prisa, yo también quiero comer.- le reclamo Shura a Aioros, quien casi acaparaba toda la mesa yendo de lado a lado. Impidiendo casi intencionalmente, que Shura se tome algún bocadillo.

\- bueno, ya…solo tomare los panecillos.- Aioros tomo la gran bandeja de panecillos e intento llevárselos.

-hey, a donde crees que vas con eso…- Shura lo detuvo tomando el otro extremo de la enorme bandeja.

-pienso comérmelos.- dijo Aioros mirándolo extrañado.

-a, ósea que piensas comerte 100 panecillos tu solo, y los demás qué? acaso te has puesto a pensar si los demás también queremos panecillos? –

-bueno…si quieres puedes tomar unos cuantos yo no me hago problema…-

-no, tú no puedes llevártelos todos así como así, además se supone que hay que tomar un poco de todo no todo de uno.-

-ya, está bien!- grito Aioros algo molesto.- si tanto de gustan entonces comételos tú.- - Aioros soltó la bandeja y se apartó de la mesa disgustado.

-no, no me gustan.- dijo Shura serio, mientras volvía a colocar los panecillos en su lugar. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-hummm que delicia…esta bolitas negras, están deliciosas.- hablo afrodita sin parar de comer. – por cierto que son? – le pregunto afrodita a Camus, este solo lo miro de reojo.

-es caviar y no te lo vayas a acabar todo tu solo que son muy costosas. - hablo serio sin dejar de mirar como afrodita se llevaba a la boca otro gran tanto de caviar.

-¿caviar?..humm y eso que es?-

-eso mi querido pececillo, son huevas de pescado.- le dijo Death acercándosele por detrás.

-huevas de…-afrodita entonces abrió los ojos de par en par, volteo a ver su plato para después soltarlo y correr directo al baño.

-¿pero que le paso?- pregunto Camus extrañado, mientras cogía un poco del caviar.

-simple, el pececillo se fue a vomitar y regurgitar a todos los parientes que se acaba de comer. Jajaja.- Death comía gustoso una gran bocanada de caviar, Camus solo rodo los ojos.

….

-vaya shaka, te queda bien ese traje, en verdad pareces otra persona.- le dijo mu animado.

-la verdad...me siento incómodo con esta ropa, no sé porque Camus quería que todos nos pusiéramos este traje, para mi es algo innecesario.- dijo desajustándose la corbata que ya empezaba a asfixiarle.

-pero aun así, todos se ven bien y además para mi es una bonita experiencia.-

-sin comentarios...- dijo Shaka viendo la variedad de bocadillos, muchos de ellos tenían carne de todo tipo de animales, ante esto solo enarco una ceja.-y esto…se supone que es comida?- Shaka no veía nada que le gustara.

-vamos Shaka, hay mucho de donde escoger.- le animo mu.

-si claro…- Shaka seguía con su platillo vacío en la mano, mirando indeciso que comerse.

…

-milo…porque dejaste que Camus organizara toda la "fiesta"- le pregunto Aioria acercándosele.- si yo te creí más listo y con más auto determinación, mira que dejar que Camus hiciera todo este show, en verdad te pasastes, esta es la fiesta la más ridícula, absurda, aburrida y anticuada a la que he asistido.-

-claro esta no, - dijo mirándolo. – esta no es la fiesta más ridícula a la que hayas asistido, acuérdate de la vez que le festejamos sus "quince años" a Athena? de plano todos fuimos sus chambelanes, había un ridículo y enorme pastel rosa en el salón, globos y regalos por doquier, aparte de que sus parientes nos humillaban y mandaban como si fuéramos sus exclavos, además tú te la pasaste baile y baile con Athena toda la noche. –

-siii, pero eso fue porque ella me lo ordeno…recuerdo que me piso todo el tiempo, si hasta parece que tenía dos pies izquierdos. – susurro a lo bajo.- peeeero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tu hayas permitido está "fiesta"…si hasta parece que Camus hizo todo y tú solo te limitaste a aceptar todo sin queja alguna, y sabes que no me extrañaría, con eso de que Camus te tiene de un ala.-

-¡Claro que no! -grito molesto, Aioria solo lo miro receloso.- Si yo también hice algo, de hecho yo solito limpie y decore todo el salón, el inútil y amargado de Camus solo se la paso molestándome. - dijo milo molesto.- y para que lo sepas, si esta fiesta es estúpida, aburrida y absurda es culpa suya no mía, yo hice todo lo que pude para negarme, pero él estaba llore y llore y friegue y friegue…con sus anticuadas y tontas ideas de una fiesta decente, con clase y a la altura de todos nosotros...-

-¿qué dijiste?- tanto milo como Aioria se estremecieron al escuchar la voz del onceavo guardián detrás de ellos.

-Camus! Dichosos los ojos que te ven…-hablo Aioria forzando una sonrisa que no hacía que Camus cambiara la fría expresión de su rostro.- felicidades por la fiesta, en verdad todo está buenísimo y me la estoy pasando como nunca.-le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle, Camus solo aparto a Aioria para acercarse a milo.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar…- le dijo serio para después darle la espalda e incitarle que lo siguiera.

-y si no quiero…-le dijo milo cruzándose de brazos.

Camus volteo a verle ensombreciendo más su expresión.-ahora…- dijo con voz de ultra tumba.

-ahorita regreso.- le dijo a Aioria, mientras se alejaba e iba corriendo tras de Camus.

-si claro ¡y luego quien es el mandilón!- le grito a lo lejos Aioria, milo volteo a verle para sacarle la lengua.

…..

-Aioria, hermano mío! – Aioros se le acerco feliz y radiante con una enorme bandeja de pan quesitos. – No quieres uno, están deliciosos.- le dijo metiéndose otro a la boca.

-no…tu sabes que no me gustan el pan dulce, ni mucho menos lo paquetitos…- le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-pero este pan quesito es diferente.- se le acerco. –tienes pedacitos de chocolate y en el centro un delicioso y viscoso manjar.

-ya te dije que no se me antoja.- le dijo girando su rostro para evitar que su hermano le metiera uno a la fuerza.

-vamos Aioria pruébalo…-insistió.

-ya te dije que no y no es no.- Aioria se cruzó de brazos.

-hay no te hagas Aioria, tu sabes que quieres, si de niño me pedias que te hiciera pan quesitos de todos los sabores y todos te los comías gustoso….- Aioria solo se sonrojo ante las palabras de su hermano.

-pues he madurado y ya no tengo gustos tan infantiles.-

-no te creo, así que vamos…pruébalos…

-no quiero.- Aioria hacia su berrinche de niño chiquito y Aioros estaba empeñado en que su hermano comiera uno.

-vamos Aioria… si haces esto por eso de que estas a dieta déjame decirte que es absurdo, tu no estas rellenito, de hecho hasta pesas menos que yo, así que ignora las palabras del malintencionado de Kanon y come.-

-no digas eso…- le susurro a lo bajo Aioria mas rojo que un tomate.

-pero es la verdad, tu no estas gordo ¿verdad muchachos?-

-¡Aioros! – grito molesto, pues eso era alguien que nadie sabía y ahora todos lo miraban y sonreían cuchicheando cosas a la bajo.

-vamos…prueba uno, no quiero que mueras, por morirte de hambre.- Aioria miro a su hermano receloso, luego miro la bandeja de pan quesitos.

-mejor tu dime algo…como cuantos pan quesitos te comiste? – le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-5…o...tal vez 50…- cuál es la diferencia, eso no importa, lo importante es que no voy a dejar que el amargado de Shura me prohíba comérmelos…- se le acercó al oído. – Fíjate que cogí la bandeja cuando no me veía jajajaja.-

Aioria tomo la bandeja.- dame eso, creo que tanta azúcar en tu organismo, ya te está afectando las neuronas?

-cuáles? Si yo ni tengo…- pregunto mirándolo e intentando quitarle la bandeja. Aioria solo negó con la cabeza, para luego depositar la bandeja en la mesa y llevarse a Aioros al baño para que se despabile un poco y tome más conciencia de lo que hacía y decía.

…..

-Aldebarán come más despacio que te puedes atragantar.- hablo mu, mirando como su amigo no dejaba de barrer con todo en la mesa.

-pero…si mme pongo lento…kanon…me gana…- hablo con la boca llena.-y no, yo no voy a permitir eso…yo trabaje muy duro para esta comida.- Aldebarán se metió más comida de la que cabía en su boca.

-vamos, mu tu sabes que Aldebarán es algo…especial para la comida.- hablo Shaka sereno.- es lo que lo hace feliz de alguna manera.-

-eso si…- mu continuaba mirando a Aldebarán algo preocupado porque se atragantara.

-déjalo ya verás que nada le pasa.-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de ensalada, la cual por cierto nadie había tocado.

-Kanon me dijo hace rato, cuando estaba por tomar un marisco, que estaba gordo….tú crees que…-

-vamos mu, Kanon solo lo dijo para molestar y para ser el quien termine con toda esta comida, aparte de Aldebarán claro.- dijo Shaka mirando como Kanon y Aldebarán parecían hacer competencia para ver quien comía más y más rápido.

-creo que tienes razón.-

-_no quieres un poco?- le dijo Shaka tendiéndole un poco de ensalada a mu.

-bueno…-mu miraba receloso la ensalada de Shaka, pues no era muy fan de las ensaladas, sobre todo si tenían brócoli, zanahoria, lechuga, morones, espinaca, tomate, ajo y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, que la verdad no se veían nada apetitosas, tal vez por ello ni Kanon ni Aldebarán se lo habían devorado.

-puédalo esta delicioso.-insistió shaka.

-si tú lo dices.- mu le tendió su plato para que Shaka le sirviera una gran cantidad de ensalada.

-además esto no engorda….-

-si…pero….qué?-mu lo miro enarcando una "ceja", acaso Shaka le estaba lanzando una indirecta.

….

-joder que no soy Kanon, ¡soy saga! – grito saga molesto. –el idiota que está ahí, limpiándose la boca con el mantel y que no para de tragar como marrando, es Kanon.-

-huy, pero que carácter…yo solo quería que me pasaras el platillo de sushi que está a tu derecha.- le dijo Doko.-esta generación está más irrespetuosa e insolente si en mis tiempos todos se trataban con suma cordialidad y respeto.– Doko negaba con la cabeza.

-pues en sus tiempos todo era más aburrido, anticuado y prehistórico y nadie dice nada. – le dijo saga molesto.

-pues por lo menos en mis tiempos no existía alguien tan paranoico y neurótico como tú.-

-fíjese que paranoico y neurótico ¡LO SERÁ USTED! además sabe que, estoy harto de que compare sus tiempos con los de nosotros, ya viva en el presente y déjese de estupideces viejo morado.-

-¿cómo me dijiste?- pregunto Doko poniéndose enfrente de él y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-aparte de viejo neurótico y morado, sordo. – saga le dio la espalda, cosa que enfureció más a Doko.

-pues yo podre ser de otra generación, viejo y…haber sido morado por usar el misopetamenus, pero no voy a permitir que ningún mocoso como tú me falte el respeto de esta manera.- Doko se remango el saco. - ahora mismo vas a ver que los años demás que tengo me dieron muuuchas experiencia en combate. –

-así pues fíjese que no se nota, porque nuuuuca hace nada, a pesar de presumirnos su gran fuerza.-

-pues ahora lo veras.-

Saga y Doko estaban por iniciar una guerra de mil días hasta que apareció mu.

-¡SAGA, SAGA! –Mu se veía alterado.- creo que tu hermano se está asfixiando.- dijo exasperado mientras señalaba a Kanon.

-no me extraña, si parece que no mastica y solo traga.—saga solo se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba a su hermano para verlo de cerca.

\- sip, se está atorando. – saga veía entretenido como Kanon lo tomaba por el hombro y lo zarandeaba para que lo ayudara.

-¡no piensas hacer algo por tu hermano! – dijo mu mirando como Kanon cambiaba el color en su rostro y se ponía morado XD.

-por mí que se muera, total para lo que sirve…- dijo saga cruzándose de brazos.

Los demás lo miraron reprobatoriamente.

-¡pronto, alguien sabe primeros auxilios! – pregunto Aldebarán preocupado.

-Creo que Camus…pero hace rato que se fue con milo a hacer quien sabe que cosas.- dijo afrodita mirando a Kanon atento, pero más que nada entretenido con las muecas que Kanon ponía.

-pero alguien haga algo, se va a morir…- dijo mu angustiado.

-genial… todo lo tengo que hacer yo.-entonces Shura se paró detrás de Kanon, lo rodeo con sus brazos e hizo presión abdominal hasta que Kanon pudo expulsar el pedazo de carne que se la había atorrado en la garganta.

Luego, kanon cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- eso te pasar por tragar como marrano.- le reprendió saga, Kanon solo alzo la mirada furioso.

\- si solo a ti te puede pasar algo como atorarte con la comida, que vergüenza.- hablaba saga avergonzado mientras negaba con la cabeza.- y para la próxima por favor no moleste y muérete en silencio, sin hacer tanto alboroto. -

-fíjate que yo…como como se me dé la regalada gana y si estoy vivo no es gracias a ti idiota.-

-claro que no, si por mi fuera ya te hubieras ido de nuevo al inframundo.-

-si serás…-Kanon lo miro con odio infinito, saga solo lo miraba indiferente.

-bueno ya…se supone que esta es una fiesta, así que vamos a divertirnos.-trato de animar el ambiente mu.

-¿divertirnos? ¿Cómo? si no hay música y la comida, se la acabaron este par de…"caballeros".- hablo afrodita mirado de reojo a Aldebarán y a Kanon.

-no, todavía queda algo de ensalada.- hablo Shaka tendiéndoles el enorme platón. Todos los demás al ver la cara de mu y ver la ensalada nada apetitosa dijeron al unísono.

-Paso…-

-tienen razón, para que me esfuerzo en cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios cavernícolas.- Shaka los miro molestos.- bola de carnívoros.- susurro a lo bajo.

-bueno…aparte de la "apetitosa" y abundante ensalada, que solo a Shaka parece gustarle, y no sé porque, creo que aún queda ponche…-dijo mu.

-¿ponche?-

Todos giraron su vita hacia la gran ponchera que estaba en medio de la enrome mesa.

-siiii tomemos algo de ponche!- dijo animado afrodita.

\- solo esperemos que esta vez no se lo vayan a tomar todo solo ustedes dos.- reprendió Doko mirando a Aldebarán y a Kanon.

-crees que después estar a punto de morir por comer tanta comida, quiero algo?- pregunto Kanon indignado, para después llevarse a la boca algo de la ensalada que Shaka tenía en su plato

-huácala esto sabe peor que la comida de saga.- hablo Kanon escupiendo la ensalada. – No sé cómo me convenciste para que lo probara…- le reprendió Kanon a Shaka.

\- yo nunca….- Shaka se aguantó las ganas de gritarle, para después dejar su plato en la mesa y cruzarse de brazos molesto.

-bueno, ahora probemos el ponche! – Dijo Kanon animado mientras se acercaba a la grande ponchera.- ¡la fila de tras de mí!

Todos solo resoplaron molestos, esa sería una gran noche, sin duda.

….

Hooo, miren nada más que tenemos aquí…-una voz a lo lejos hablaba sombría mientras se frotaba las manos maliciosamente.

-es perfecto, ahora vamos a poner nuestro maléfico plan en acción.- dijo otro sonriente.- ellos van a pagar jajajaj.-

-no lo sé…estas seguro de que funcione?- hablo otro temeroso. – digo, son caballeros dorados y…y se van a enfadar con nosotros.-

-ya te lo dije Misty, ellos no tienen porque enfadarse con nosotros, porque no van a saber que fuimos nosotros. -

-haaa, pero igual es muy arriesgado y… yo no quiero imaginarme si ellos…-

-gracias Argol, por taparle la boca al preocupon de Misty–

-la verdad ya me tenía harto, pero dime como se supone que va a funcionar tu plan Arterion.-

-solo espera y lo veras. – volteo a mirar como los dorados se servían cada uno ponche. – espera y lo veras. - sonrió malicioso, los otros caballeros de plata solo se miraron entre si inseguros.

¡Continu r !

Gracias por leer y por seguir este fic! Pondré la continuación pronto, si!


	7. MAS PONCHE POR FAVOR

MÁS PONCHE POR FAVOR

Continuando con el flash back de mu….

-¡si ponche, vamooos a tomar más ponche, el ponche es lo mejor!-

-deja de hablar inútil y muévete que estorbas.- le grito molesto Death a kanon pues este no paraba de llenar su vaso y luego tomar de golpe para volver a llenarlo, impacientando así a sus demás compañeros que esperaban su turno para servirse algo de ese ponche.

-está bien, está bien, si tanto quieren de mi ponche, pues pásenme sus copas…que yo les doy.- Kanon tomo las copas de los demás y con poca precisión y cuidado serbia y se las devolvía a sus compañeros. Gran cantidad de ponche se iba al suelo o encima sus compañeros.

-es mi imaginación o tu hermano está más tarado que de costumbre.-le pregunto Shura a saga al ver como Kanon serbia descuidadamente ponche en las copas de sus compañeros.

-Uno para ti, otro para mí, uno más para mí, dos para ti…ven como yo si se compartir lo que tengo, no como el inútil de mi copia, que nuuuuunca ha compartido nada en su miserable vida, si desde chiquitito era un egoísta malicioso, de hecho una vez le pedí prestado su cepillo de dientes y no quiso prestarme, pero saben que "accidentalmente" lo deje caer al inodoro, ya sabrán lo que paso después…jajaja-

-yo si lo mato.-dijo saga remangándose el saco mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

-vamos saga relax, toma todo por el lado amable por una vez en tu vida y comienza a disfrutar y a ser feliz…es más sírvete un poco de ponche, vamos…- le dijo Aioros acercándosele, mientras ponía un brazo sobre su hombro y le extendía una copa media llena de ponche. Saga solo lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados al igual que Shura, quien comenzaba a dudar en beber el poche que traía en la mano.

-vamos no sean aguafiestas, beban un poco que este ponche que esta delicioso.- dijo Aioros bebiendo más ponche.

Saga y Shura se miraron entre sí.

-creo que ese ponche que me ofreces tiene algo más que "buenas" intenciones…- hablo saga mirando la copa de Aioros.

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto Aioros intrigado.

-hay Aioros te creí idiota, pero no tanto. – Shura solo negaba con la cabeza al momento en el que dejaba de lado su copa.- En verdad no supones que tiene ese ponche.-

-bueno…a decir verdad para mi gusto esta algo agrio y amargo, además de que te deja un sabor extraño en…en la boca pero aun así este ponche esta delicioso...-

-escucha arquero ingenuo, por si no te has dado cuenta, ese ponche que tanto te gusta, tiene vino y el vino tiene alcohol…alcohol que supongo ahora te hace ser más molesto, entrometido y tonto que de costumbre.-

-estas exagerando Shura, además lo que dices es ridículo… yo…yo nunca he bebido en mi vida…pues como hermano mayor tengo que darle un buen ejemplo a mi hermanito.- Aioros vacío de un solo sorbo su bebida y al ver que se le acabo corrió a pedirle más a Kanon.

-como les decía, lo que dices…shu…Shura no tiene sentido, además si eso fuera cierto comenzaría a actuar raro y a hacer cosas estúpidas, en cambio, me empiezo a sentir mejor y relajado, en serio, veo las cosas diferentes. Hasta creo que he mejorado mi admirable e inigualable puntería, vean...- Aioros lanzo una copa hacia mu, este por suerte la esquivo.

-¡lo siento Shaka! Que-quería dejar la copilla en la mecha…je…je.-le dijo a mu, para luego voltear a ver a saga y a Shura.- ven, yo sé de lo que les hablo así que, qué dicen, se animan a beber poche?-

-yo paso y creo que mejor ya me voy a mi templo pues esto no me está gustando nada.- Shura se iba directo a la salida.

-espera espera …es es pera.- Aioros se interpuso en su camino.- no vas a tomar ni siquiera un poquito.-

-no, no se me antoja así que quítate de mi camino o…-

-vamos prueba un poquito.- le insistió Aioros.

-no.-

-una copita.-

-no.-

-Un vasito.-

-no.-

-un traguito.-

No.-

-un poquito.-

-¡NO!-

-un…-

-¡a ya cállate, cállate que me desespeeeeeraaaas!- grito saga (estilo quiquo XD) molesto por la escena que presenciaba y que parecía no tener fin.

-¡tú cierra la boca que nadie quiere escuchar las estupideces que dices!- le grito a Aioros.

-¡y tu bebe ese ponche y luego lárgate de aquí amargado!- le grito a Shura exaltado.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos por su explosivo comportamiento.

-óyeme, óyeme, acaso me estas gritando?- le dijo Aioros molesto.

-¡si y que! – volvió a gritarle intimidante.

-no por nada solo querwía estar ssegu-guro.-

-bien…y ahora tu.- se acercó a Shura.- te vas a beber eso o que no eres lo sufrientemente hombre como para aguantar un poco de alcohol en tu organismo, debí imaginármelo, de seguro eres tan débil que ni eso aguantas y al primer sorbo comenzaras a mostrarnos tu verdadero tú y actuaras como un idiota en frente de todos nosotros! Verdad!-

-escúchame bien bipolar de primera, en primer lugar, tu a mí no me gritas ni me ordenas nada que no tienes ningún derecho, en segundo lugar, si tú eres taaaan hombrecito como para mandar a hacer algo a los demás por que no empiezas tú dando el ejemplo, porque que yo sepa tu tampoco has bebido nada, aunque yo creo que para actuar como un idiota y mostrarnos más de tus múltiples personalidades no te hace falta beber de ese ponche, o si?!-

-¡te voy a demostrar que a mí no me pasa nada al beber y que al contrario, tengo más resistencia al alcohol que cualquiera de esta bola de inútiles, incluyéndote a ti espadachín de cuarta!-

-¡eso lo sabremos solo si comienzas a beber!-

-¡así, pues entonces mírame hacerlo!-

-¡te estoy mirando, pero no te veo hacerlo!-

\- trae acá…- saga furioso le quito su copa medio llena a Aioros y se la bebió toda.

\- ves que no pasó nada si yo soy inmune a todo, ahora te toca.-

\- claro, veremos quien se vuelve idiota primero…-

Death, quien veía todo entretenido, le tendió rápidamente una copa bien llena a Shura.

-hasta el fondo.- Shura bebió todo de un golpe ante la vista de saga quien enfurecía cada vez más y más.-

-tu turno.- le dijo desafiante.

Saga furioso, le quito su copa a afrodita y se bebió todo el ponche, tirando luego la copa al suelo.

Shura rápidamente recibió otra copa llena por parte de Death, quien ahora era el encargado de administrarles copas llenas de ponche a ambos.

-jajaja sí que son un par imbéciles, mira que embriagarse de esta manera.- reía Death también bebiendo ponche, sin dejar de pasarles más copas llenas.

Esa competencia sí que estaba reñida

-vasha…yo solo querwía que probaran un poco y se rwelajaran, pero míralos creo...hip que ya les está gustando...- decía Aioros mientras se alejaba sin dejar de sonreír satisfecho, pues todo había comenzado por su causa.

-aquí estas hermano.- decía Aioria mientras regresaba del mingitorio, se veía algo agotado.

-¿Aioria, hermanito, como estas?

\- nada de eso Aioros, se puede saber porque te escapaste del baño?-

-¿me escape?-

-sí, te escapaste por una de las ventanas sin que yo me diera cuenta, si me hiciste creer que estabas adentro, estuve dos horas parado tras la puerta como un idiota, hasta que entro Aldebarán y me hiso dar cuenta de que no estabas dentro.-Aioria se cruzó de brazos molesto. – ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-bueno pues porque…porque…porque no bebes ponche?-

Aioros sonriente le tendió su copa medio lleno, Aioria solo lo miro enarcando una ceja, pues se le hacia muuuy raro su comportamiento.

-hermano, en verdad no sé qué pasa contigo, - Aioria dejo salir un suspiro.- Por cierto donde se supone que están los "anfitriones"- pregunto Aioria mirando a los alrededores en busca de milo y Camus.

-ni idea pero que… que bueno que se fueron.-

-¿por qué?

-más para mí.- dijo Aioros tomando más del poche que tenía en su copa.

Su hermano solo lo miro extrañado para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el ponche, percibiendo algo extraño en el ambiente.

…..

-¡un momento! esto huele raro.- mu se acercó a oler su copa, entonces lo supo con exactitud.

-creo que esto tiene vino,…el vino que Camus oculta secretamente en su templo.-

-vamos mu, déjate de cuestionamientos y tomate un trago que esto se está poniendo bueno…-le dijo animado Aldebarán, bebiendo más ponche.

\- sí, bebe un poco mu, que esto...esto no sabe del todo mal…- mu miro a Shaka de pies a cabeza, le sorprendió que estuviera bebiendo un vaso de ponche tan tranquilamente.

-¡Shaka, no me digas que tú también bebiste!-

-y por qué no.- Shaka tomo otro sorbo.- la verdad, la verdad, al principio solo tenía un poco de sed, así que el primer trago me lo tome de golpe, después se me antojo otro vaso, luego otro y otro y así…hasta llegar la copa número 8…es curioso pues ahora ya no puedo dejar de beber ponche…raro verdad, pues pocas son las cosas que me gustan tanto como para repetirlas.-Shaka volvió a beber más ponche ante la mirada atónita de mu.

-te has fijado lo reluciente que esta el sol esta mañana…precioso, una razón más para sonreír.- Shaka miraba el enorme candelabro al momento en el que alzaba su copa hacia el.- ¡bebo por ello!-

Mu no dejaba de mirar a Shaka impactado por su extraño e inusual comportamiento.

-vaya hasta que por fin el cubito de hielo se prendió y le puso sabor a la fiesta, quién lo diría, con lo seriecito y refinado que es, mira que ponerle vino al ponche, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado…jajaja aunque el francesito no esta tan mal…solo necesita cambiar esa forma de ser y sería un imán para las personas.– hablo afrodita sirviéndose más ponche.

-¿disculpe señorita, sabe dónde está el baño?-Doko le pregunto a afrodita este lo fulmino con la mirada para luego romperle su copa en la cabeza y alejarse furioso.

-caray ahora uno no le puede preguntar nada a las damas, porque luego, luego se enojan…- Doko negó con la cabeza.- en mis tiempos las cosas no eran así, si todavía me acuerdo de…de… ¿de qué me acuerdo?…ha sí, si las cosas eran…las cosas eran… eran… ¿cómo era?- Doko se sobaba la cabeza mientras tratando de recordar algo que al parecer ya había olvidado, cosa rara pues el siempre recordaba tooodo.

Mu solo miraba a sus compañeros algo preocupado por la forma en la que actuaban.

-vamos mu, beber un poco no te hará daño.- le insto Aldebarán quien ahora bebía vino en una postrera.

-bueno… una copa no hace daño…-

-¡cuidado!

Mu volvió a esquivar ágilmente otra copa de vidrio lanzada por Aioros.

-pe-perdón afrodita hip... lo que pasa es que le estaba apuntando a la enorme estatua que está detrás de ti.- dijo Aioros refiriéndose por estatua a Aldebarán. Sip Aioros ya no reconocía a nadie más que a su hermano, quien ahora se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y por ello intentaba a toda costa de quitarle la copa con vino que traía en la mano.

-vamos mu, anímate que esto es una fiesta.- Aldebarán lo incitaba a beber casi impaciente.

Mu volteo a mirar su copa, dudoso.-ya que…supongo que probar un poco no me hará daño después de todo soy un caballero dorado….

 **…** **..FIN DE EL LARGO Y DETALLADO FLASH BACK DE MU…**

-resulta que después de ello yo ya no recuerdo más…solo hay imágenes confusas en mi mente…-decía mu encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada fulmínate de Athena.- en verdad no sé lo que paso después…se lo juro.-

\- lo que me dices no me sirve de nada pues no sé quién es responsable de este desastre! – grito Saori muy molesta.

-claro que no, si mu ya nos dijo quién es el culpable.- interfirió Kanon, todo lo miraron atentos.- es obvio que aquí el único culpable es… ¡Camus! – Dijo señalándolo acusadoramente.

-¡ME CULPAS A MI!-Camus sí que estaba indignado.

\- admítelo que ya mu te hecho de cabeza, si dijo que el ponche tenia tu vino y tú mismo pusiste apropósito tu vino dentro del ponche para que toooodos quedáramos embriagados y luego hiciéramos el ridículo frente a Athena, rompiéramos sus cosas ancestrales, valiosas y también termináramos por destruir toooodo este salón, para luego tú, hacérselas del poder, pues serías nombrado patriarca, entonces nos controlarías, humillarías, golpearías y torturarías a tu antojo al igual que lo hiso el idiota de mi copia.- hablo Kanon confrontándolo.

-no seas idiota, si yo hubiera planeado este estúpido plan, en primera no hubiera gastado toda mi reserva finísima y carísima de vinos para embriagarlos, en segunda se supone que yo estaba a cargo de preservar las cosas valiosas de este salón y ver que toda la fiesta no se saliera de control. En tercera si hubiera fraguado ese estúpido plan, entonces no habría bebido ponche sabiendo que tenía vino y ahora no tendría amnesia y no estaría igual que ustedes tratando de recordar que fue lo que paso, aunque….-

Entonces Camus tomo a Milo de la camisa que llevaba y lo alzo del suelo unos cuantos centímetros.

\- todavía no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue a beber de ese ponche, pero no importa pues es obvio que tú tienes que ver en todo esto ya que atreviste a entrar a mi templo y robar mis valiosos vinos añejos para luego ponerlos en el ponche y que así todos terminemos embriagados y termináramos por armar alboroto.- le reclamo furioso Camus comenzando a encender su cosmos.- así que o lo admites o más te vale tener preparado un testamento porque si no tus "mascotas" se van a quedar sin protector y van a terminar congelados como lo terminaras tú!

-tranquilízate Camus, tranquilízate.-milo hiso que lo soltara, mas Camus seguía furioso.

-yo les diré lo poco que recuerdo, pero no me interrumpan que me espantan la inspiración…- todos miraron a milo atentos.- creo que recuerdo que mis primeras palabras fueron…-

-solo dinos lo que recuerdes de la fiesta y no se te ocurra empezar desde el principio si no dinos desde que mu dejo de recordar y sobre lo que hablaron ambos cuando salieron de la fiesta.- exigió Athena furiosa e impaciente, aunque también curiosa pues quería saber la conversación que tuvieron ambos caballeros aunque no fuera muy relevante.

-está bien, ya entendí…-milo se puso en pose pensativa.- recuerdo que Camus y yo charlábamos tranquilamente…-

 **FLASH BACK DE MILO**

-¡tú no solo me debes mucho dinero sino también muchas explicaciones! así que empieza a hablar antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.-

-no es para tanto, si con la tarjetita esa solo me alcanzo para comprarme, tres televisores pantalla plana y dos celulares último modelo, además de darle la mitad del dinero a Death para que no divulgue mis secretos…-

-que te gastaste el dinero del santuario en qué?! – Grito furioso Camus.- Para que demonio quieres tres televisores y dos celulares.-

-bueno…la primera tv era para la sala, la segunda para mi recamara, la tercera para el baño y los dos celulares…bueno al principio solo quería uno, pero el dueño de la tienda me hiso entender que por si las dudas me compre otro, ya ves que soy algo despistado y siempre termino perdiendo las cosas…así que el otro celular solo era de repuesto…-

-y para qué demonios quiere una persona como tu un celular último modelo, si apenas te cabe en la cabeza que las personas que salen en las televisiones son transmisiones vía satélite y no unas personitas que viven dentro de ella!-

-oye, oye tranquilo, si tanto te molesta lo que hice entonces devolveré lo que compre…aunque…dos de los televisores ya no sirven, el primer celular ya se perdió y el segundo…creo que olvide donde lo deje…. ¿tú crees que todavía sirvan las garantías?

-genial, te fuiste a gastar el dinero en cosas que ya perdiste y destrozaste ¡no puedo creer que seas tan idiota!-

-oye puede que me haya robado la tarjeta dorada que guardabas dentro de tu ánfora y que haya mal gastado dinero que ni era tuyo, pero eso no te da derecho de tratarme así, claro como tú siempre te tienes que hacer la victima.-

Con cada palabra dicha por milo, el cosmos de Camus se incrementaba más y más.

-además todo esto es tu culpa, si me hubieras dejado hacer la fiesta que quería no me habría vengado de ti robándote esa valiosa tarjeta que Athena te confió.-

Camus le lanzaba una mirada tan gélida que congelaría el mismo inframundo.

\- así que no me mires así que no todo fue culpa mía, además no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo si solo fueron unos cuantos miles de pesos, ya te die que te los iré pagando con forme pueda, eso sí, tienes que tomar en cuenta que no trabajo, no tengo ingresos económicos aparte de la miseria que nos da Athena para vivir…que ya le pedí prestado a todo mundo y como no les pague no creo que quieran volverme apestar algo en la vida…peeeeero aun así, con todas esas dificultades, pienso pagarte, no importa si me tardo años y años y años…terminare pagándote algún día, así que ya relájate, si, además dudo mucho que la tacaña de Athena se dé cuenta de que falta esa descomunal cantidad de dinero en su cuenta.-

\- si no fuera porque tengo que regresar al salón para ver por qué demonios hay tanto escándalo te congelaría aquí mismo y te convertiría en una estatua viviente.- se le acerco amenazante. -solo te advierto una cosa, si Athena me llega castigar ¡A MÍ! por lo del gasto indiscriminado de su tarjeta de caretito, yo te hare pagar !A TI! muy caro las consecuencias, ¡entendiste!-

Camus furioso se fue alejando para dirigirse nuevamente al salón principal. Milo solo resoplo aliviado para luego seguirlo no muy de cerca por seguridad.

Cuando Camus y Milo regresaron al salón, la mayoría de los caballeros se encontraban ebrios y comenzaban a actuar de manera extraña o más bien de manera estúpida.

-pero que…- Camus veía todo anonadado, pues el salón era un completo desastre, la mayoría de los objetos de cristal estaban rotos como ser: ventanas, platillos, jarrones, etc y etc…

Saga y Shura seguían bebiendo sin parar, estos apenas se podían poner en pie, pero seguían bebiendo, Death hace mucho que se aburrió de verles tomar y decidió irse a molestar a Aldebarán poniéndoles una lámpara en la cabeza, haciendo que destroce todo a su paso, pues no veía nada.

Aioria hacia lo posible para que Aioros dejara de beber, más Aioros era muy hábil y se le escapaba cada que podía para servirse más ponche.

Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver una escena por demás extraña.

-¡fondo, fondo, fondo! – Gritaban afrodita, Doko y Shaka animando a Mu a que bebiera una gran cantidad de ponche que le sirvieron en un enorme garrafón de agua.

Mu se bebió todo el ponche para luego tirar lejos el garrafón de agua.

-ahí lo tienen, para aquellos que creían que mu de Aries no se anima a beber porque es un blandito.-dijo señalándolos a los demás.- díganme, acaso un blandito bebería sin para dos de estos enormes botes, nooooo verdad, así que al próximo que me vuelva a llamar blandito, tierno y manso corderito lo mando a la…a la…Alaska…así que mejor no me molesten y quítense de mi camino.- mu se puso a beber más ponche, tanto milo como Camus no podía creer el comportamiento agresivo de mu de Aries, si siempre era todo ternura y bondad.

-qué bueno que regresaste Camus, tienes que probar esto.-se le acerco Shaka, tendiéndole una vaso lleno de ponche.- aunque sabe horrible tengo que admitir que tiene algo que te hace sentir bien con toooodo el universo.- le dijo Shaka extendiendo sus manos a los lados.- fíjate que hasta casi dejo de criticar la manera tan horrible en la que adornaste el salón y la manera nada eficiente en la que llevas a cabo tooooda esta fiesta inmunda, incluso el traje ya no lo veo tan inútil, mira. Shaka se limpió el saco con el reverso de su mano.- las mangas sirven para limpiarse la boca jejeje-

Camus tomo el vaso que Shaka le tendió sin dejar de mirarlo anonadado. En verdad ese, que a duras penas podía poner en pie, era Shaka, el hombre más sabio y más cercano al gran maestro.

-pero que….- Camus se acercó a oler la copa que tenía en la mano. Fue entonces que la ira lo comenzó a rondar nuevamente. Inmediatamente se acercó a Milo amenazadoramente.

-¡me quieres explicar que es esto! – le grito furioso, milo miro la copa detenidamente.

-creo que eso es una copa llena de un líquido anaranjado, ¿no?-

-esto es el colmo del descaro! – Camus tiro al suelo la copa, rompiéndola estrepitosamente, en verdad estaba furioso.- como te atreviste a robarte ¡mi valioso vino! Y ponerlo en el poche para que todos se emborracharan!-

-y porque me culpas a mí si yo estaba contigo hace rato y no sé nada.- milo estaba desconcertado por la recriminación.

-no soy idiota milo, es obvio tu que tú eres el perpetrador de este desastre!

-¿Qué yo soy el perpretrenador? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Milo lo miro intrigado.- Habla más claro si, que hoy no traje mi mega diccionario para poder traducir las palabras tan raras que te gusta usar.-

Camus sabía que si seguía esa conversación con milo, llegaría a perder el auto control, así que intento relajarse… inhalo y exhalo tres veces, dio una vuelta, luego, ya un poco más relajado, volvió a mirar a milo a los ojos. - está bien, voy a decirlo lo más claro posible, como para que alguien como tu pueda comprenderme.- lleno sus pulmones de aire. - ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! –

-eso si lo entendí, pero que no entiendo es porque me culpas de algo que estoy seguro esta vez no hice.- dijo milo indignado.

-no te creo, pues aquí solo hay un culpable de todo esto, así que o reparas ahora mismo tooooodo lo que causaste o ya verás lo que te espera.- Camus se alejó de milo lo más rápido posible, para acercarse a Kanon y tratar de alejarlo de la enorme ponchera, para así poder echar el resto de ponche y evitar que sigan bebiendo de ese ponche.

-genial, ahora se supone que todo esto es ¡mi culpa!- milo se cruzó de brazos muy molesto.- maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió hablar de la fiesta.-

-¡se puede saber porque demonios pusiste vino en el poche! – le recrimino Aioria molesto.

-genial aquí viene otro.- milo volteo a verle.- porque todos me quieren culpar a mi si yo sería incapaz de algo así.-

Aioria lo miro receloso.- milo, solo a alguien como tú se le ocurriría algo como esto.- si es obvio que te robaste el vino de Camus y lo pusiste en la ponchera como venganza por arruinar la fiesta que tenías planeada.-

\- ya nos llevamos así, creí que por lo menos tú, mi mejor amigo, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo miento y cuando digo la verdad…-milo se veía cada vez más molesto.- ¡si yo digo que no lo hice no lo hice!-

-este bien, creo que ni siquiera tú serias tan tonto como para atreverte a embriagar a Kanon y a Saga al mismo tiempo sabiendo que son un desastre cuando beben, aparte de embriagar también a Shaka y a mu los "serenos y maduros", sabes de hecho eso no me molesta pues ya era hora de que disfrutaran de la vida por lo menos una vez, pero lo que si me molesta es el hecho de que mi hermano este ebrio, ¡EBRIO! Nunca antes lo había visto así…-Aioria se veía sumamente molesto.

-vamos Aioria no exageres si yo creo que a el también le hace falta un poco de diversión.-

-que no exagere dices….-

-¡soy el rey del mundo!- Aioros, quien sabe cómo, se había subido al candelabro y empezó a menearlo de lado a lado.

-Aioros que demonios haces ahí, ¡bájate! – Aioria preocupado se paró bajo el candelabro, con las manos extendidas para atraparlo por si se lanzaba.

-no te preocupes hermanito que yo, tu hermano mayor, shempre sabe lo que hache hip.- entonces Aioros no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó del candelabro.

\- ¡espera no!- Aioria, afortunadamente lo "atrapo" pues Aioros termino cayendo encima de él.

\- Aioria, ¿qué haces ahí abajo? No me digas hip que quieres que juguemos al caballito?- decía Aioros viéndolo desde arriba y sin intenciones de quitarse. – ha claro como desde pequeño a ti te encantaba que te hiciera caballito, lo recuerdas? Si solo eso te animaba cuando te quedabas solo en tu recamara y no podías dormir porque te daba miedo la oscuridad.-

-¡Aioros!- Aioria se puso en pie rápidamente mirándolo molesto por su comentario revelador.

-tranquilízate Aioria, si ya te dije hip que yo siempre estarwe para cuidarrte y protegerte y siempre estarwe orgulloso de ti sin importar hip que seas un veinteañero al que todavía le da miedo dormir con las luces apagadas.-

-Jajajaja – se escuchó una sonora carcajada en es salón, Aioria no sabía dónde ocuparse, estaba tan abochornado.

-jajaja recuérdalo Aioria, los borrachos solo dicen la verdad jajaja.-milo le dio un golpe en la espalda sin dejar de reír abiertamente.

-¡cállate!- a Aioria se le subieron lo colores al rostro, compleméntate avergonzado.

-te advierto una cosa milo, si mi hermano se llega a lastimar por andar haciendo estupideces, te juro que lo lamentaras.-

-ya tengo suficiente de amenazas así que porque no mejor te relajas y me ayudas a emborrachar Camus...-

-y como para que o que quieres emborrachar a Camus.-

-la verdad porque se ha puesto insoportable y creo que le hace falta un poco de diversión, además este es su vino, es hora de que lo aproveche.-

-está bien… te ayudare, pero luego tú me ayudas con mi hermano…-

-bueno.-

¿Y cómo se supone que lo piensas emborrachar, si Camus es la persona más inteligente que conozco y no se dejara engañar así de fácil.-

-por ello precisamente, para combatir la inteligencia hace falta usar la fuerza bruta. Precisamente la fuerza bruta que tengo de sobra.- decía milo con malicie al momento en el que estrujaba sus nudillos. Sin dejar de mirar a Camus.- no sabe lo que le espera…-

Aioria solo negó con la cabeza, sabía que lo que milo decía era tonto aparte de imposible, pero a ver cómo les va…-

 **Continuara el flash back de Milo…..**

 **Mientras tanto tres sombras no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba en el gran salón.**

-Vez Misty, te dije que nadie sospecharía de nosotros si somos inculpables jajaja.- reía como desquiciado Asterion.- nadie sabe que nosotros, los caballeros de plata, fuimos los que nos metimos al onceavo templo para robarnos tooooda la reserva carísima y finísima que tenía muy bien guardadito el caballero de los vinos, ósea Camus, jajaja si Hyoga nos cometo mucho algo al respecto.-

\- sí y la verdad fue tan fácil vaciar toooodo ese vino en esa enoooorme ponchera, ya que cuando el gemelo ese se estaba atorando con la comida casi nadie prestó atención a lo que hacíamos.-decía Argol mirando atento a los caballeros dorados.

\- yo sé lo que les digo muchachos, la suerte esta de nuestro lado y todo saldrá mejor de lo que lo planeamos jajajaja .-Asterion sí que se veía muy entusiasmado.

-Y cuánto tiempo más se supone que vamos a estar paradotes aquí- pregunto desganado Misty.- si yo ya me estoy impacientando.-

-paciencia, paciencia, que muy pronto será nuestro turno de entrar en acción.- Asterion amplio su sonrisa.- no saben lo que les espera…- jejeje cuando Athena vea estas imágenes de seguro los castigara de por vida jajajaja..-Asterion reía abiertamente al momento en el que acariciaba algo muuuy parecido a un celular último modelo.

HOLA, mil gracias por leer y seguir este fic.'

Sé que esperaron muuuucho y me disculpo por ello, pero espero continúen siguiendo este fic que todavía va para largo así que espero me apoyen y disculpen esta larga espera.

Hasta la siguiente! (^0^)*


	8. LAS COSAS COMO SON

Hooola!

Al fin termine este capítulo, siii al fiiiin

Mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto.

Espero disfruten de este cap.

-¿en verdad ese es tu plan para deshacerte de Camus?

-¿qué? No te gusta-

-haber… lo que quieres hacer es peligroso.-dijo Aioria mirando a milo recelosamente.

-tal vez pero no crees que valdrá la pena emborrachar a Camus.-milo se veía muy ansioso.

-no.- Aioria se cruzó de brazos.- enserio piensas dejarle caer ese enorme candelabro en la cabeza para atontarlo y así aprovecharte y hacerlo beber a la fuerza?

-por supuesto que si.- dijo seguro milo.

-¿y si alguien sale lastimado?-

-vamos somos caballeros dorados, nada puede hacernos daño.-

\- puede…pero cuando Camus se dé cuenta de lo que le hiciste ten por seguro que te congelara entero…-

-ya ya…mejor démonos prisa ya quiero ver como se pone Camus con la bebida jejeje - milo se veía muy emocionado por lo que iba a hacer, tomo del brazo a Aioria para que lo ayudara a subir al enorme candelabro.-

…

Quien,….quien apago las luces….no…no veo hip nada.-Aioros no podía ver nada, debido a que la pita roja en su frente le tapaba la vista y ahora era el blanco perfecto de saga, pues este no paraba en empujarlo para verlo caer estrepitosamente al suelo y burlarse de él diciéndole lo tonto que se veía.

\- haber Aioros déjame ayudarte. -Saga le extendió la mano.

-gracias hip sa…saga.- Aioros tomo su mano, pero saga no hizo más que tirarlo de nuevo una vez que lo "ayudo" a levantarse.

\- ni estando ebrio dejas de ser ingenuo jajajaj .- decía saga divertido continuando molestando al pobra arquero. – Jajajajajaja no me había divertido tanto desde la vez que "accidentalmente" le rompí una pierna a Kanon jugando soccer hip jajajja .-reía saga malévolamente.

…

-no no deja eso, Aldebarán por favor esas son las cortinas de Athena y no puedes usarlas de pañuelo.- hablo Camus molesto.

-¿y porque no? a mí no me parece que solo sirvan de adorno, hay que sacarle más provecho.- decía un inocente Aldebarán sin dejar de limpiarse la boca y la nariz con las finísimas cortinas que adornaban el salón.

-no puedo creerlo todos se han vuelto una bola de cavernícolas sin educación y respeto alguno por lo ajeno. - Camus negaba con la cabeza.

-¡puedo volar!- se oyó un grito por parte de Shaka mientras saltaba de lo alto de un mueble, para después caer estrepitosamente sobre Shura no solo aplastándolo por completo sino que también destruyendo uno de las sillas en las que este estaba sentado.

\- pero yo sé quién tiene la culpa de todo esto.- Camus se puso a buscar a milo con la mirada.- ese bicho venenoso me las va a pagar…-

-¡!hoye deja de tocarme!- el grito de mu resonó en todo el salón.

-en primer lugar nadie te toco y en segundo yo puedo tocarte lo que quiera si me da la gana.- grito Death sonriente y provocativo.

-¿así?- mu comenzó a remangarse las mangas de su saco. –pues nada más atrévete a tocarme de nuevo y veras como te va!

Camus estaba por detener la trifulca que se iba a armar entre Death y mu, pero alguien lo detuvo jalándolo hacia él.

-ven, amigo, te necesito hip.-

-gran maestro, usted también.- Camus no podía creer el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba Doko, un hombre al que le guardaba algo de respeto, bueno hasta ese día.

-quiero presentarte a alguien….- Doko volteo hacia una de las estatuillas de marfil que había en el salón.

-este es mi amigo pepe Pérez paredes Fernández hip- dijo señalando a la estatua,- y pepe este es mi amigo…como dices que te llamas?- dijo mirando a Camus, este se soltó de su agarre, cada vez estaba más molesto,.

-mendigos borrachos, van a destrozar el santuario entero si no hago algo, pero que…- Camus se puso pensativo.

-lo tengo! Solo voy a….-

-¡!cuidado abajo!- el grito de Aioria saco de sus pensamientos a Camus, quien solo giro su vista hacia arriba para ver como el enorme candelabro le caía encima.

-siiiii, funciono!- un alegre milo daba brincos de alegría.

Todos se quedaron a ver el cuerpo inerte de Camus debajo del enorme y pesado candelabro.

-¡porque demonios hiciste eso! –Saga confronto a milo.- y ahora quien va a congelar las chelas.-

-rápido, rápido llamen a los bomberos! Esos hombres fuertes y musculosos sabrán que hacer con el cadáver de Camus.- dijo un pececito más ilusionado por la idea de ver a los bomberos que por el bienestar de Camus.

-ya cálmense borrachines, Camus no está muerto, solo descansa en paz así que ya, ushale ushale que aquí no hay nada que ver….- milo los aparto a la fuerza.

…

¡! Así que tú fuiste el que dejo caer ese enorme candelabro en mi cabeza!- grito Camus sosteniendo a milo del cuello.

-si…pero fue sin querer queriendo.-

-si acabas de decir que lo hiciste con alevosía y ventaja! Y con quien sabe qué clase de oscuras y perversas intenciones,

-espera Camus yo…

-pero ahora mismo me las vas a pagar.-

-basta!- grito Athena molesta, Camus tuvo que contenerse para no congelar a milo ahí mismo.

-sus problemas maritales los dejan para después.-

-¡que! Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-lo que a mí me interesa es saber lo que paso después quien tiene la culpa de todo esto y quiero respuestas ahora.-dijo elevando sus aura intimidado a todos los presentes.

-bu…bueno si Camus deja de interrumpirme y de mirarme con cara de asesino cereal con mucho gusto seguiré contando los acontecimientos de ese fatídico día.-decía milo sin dejar de mirar a Camus.

Camus se le acercó sin dejar de mirarlo asesinamente.

-en primera te interrumpo todo lo que yo quiera, en segunda no se dice cara de asesino _cereal_ si no se dice asesino _serial_ que es algo muy diferente, en tercera a nadie le importa tu versión distorsionada de los hechos,.-

-¿así, entonces como sabrán lo que paso después?- dijo milo cruzándose de brazos.

-Fácil, alguien más puede contarnos lo que paso, como por ejemplo este gato que no hiso nada para detenerte….y también puede decirnos porque demonios no lo hiso y dejo que todo se saliera de control de esta manera.- Camus miro a Aioria, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-bueno…yo…yo sabía que era una muy mala idea la de milo….pero yo simplemente pensé que…que…! Todo es culpa de mi hermano!-dijo señalándolo.

-¡mía! – dijo Aioros algo indignado.

-siiii tuya, si tú no hubieras obligado a beber yo no hubiera permitido que todo se saliera de control…

-haber, haber, primero explícanos que paso después de que le cayó el candelabro a Camus encima.-dijo Athena mirándolo furiosa y con los brazos cruzados.

-bueno…luego de que le cayó el candelabro a Camus paso lo siguiente…..

 **FLAS BACK DE AIORIA**

-milo que demonios hiciste! – Aioria poso ambas manos en su cabeza mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Camus, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

-lo que tenía planeado, no sé porque te sorprendes, mejor ayúdame a sacarlo de este escombro lleno de vidrios.- milo apenas podía él solo apartar a Camus del candelabro.

Aioria alzo el candelabro mientras milo lo apartaba de ahí.

-va a matarte cuando despiste.- dijo Aioria negando con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo maltrecho de Camus.

-tal vez, pero primero.- milo saco una copa enorme llena de vino.

-no creo que sea una buena idea embriagarlo, Camus es inteligente y podría ayudarnos a resolver esto, porque la verdad…esto ya se está saliendo de control.- dijo Aioria al ver como Death forcejeaba con Shura por un pedazo de tela que afrodita había tirado.

-deja de entrometerte en mis planes y mejor ve a cuidar al despistado de tu hermano que esta por comerse un pedazo de vidrio gigante.-

-¡¿qué?!- Aioria volteo a ver a Aioros quien caminaba por los escombros de vidrio mientras lamia un pedazo enorme de vidrio como si de una paleta se tratara.

-¡un momento! tú prometiste ayudarme a controlar a mi hermano.-

\- sí y tú prometiste que dejarías robarme mis discos de rock pesado.-

Aioria lanzo una maldición para después corren hacia Aioros.

-ahora sí, vamos a prender la fiesta.- milo tomo la enorme copa, mientras decía uno para ti, uno para mí, uno para ti uno para mí, milo no solo se estaba encargando de embriagar a Camus sino también de embriagarse asimismo, algo muy " inteligente" de su parte pues después de eso ya no sabía lo que paso después.

-esta paleta no sabe a nada…me gusta…- decía Aioros sin dejar de lamer el vidrio.

-¿Aioros que crees que haces? – Aioria ni bien se le acerco le arrebató el pedazo de vidrio.

-hermano! – Aioros lo abraso con fuerza.- donde andabas ya te extrañaba.- Aioros le dio un beso en la mejilla, Aioria intento soltarse del agarre asfixiante de su hermano, pero lastimosamente Aioros gozaba con mayor fuerza en esos momentos.

-ven…hip…me me vas a acompañar con una copita.- Aioros le jalo para llevarlo hacia donde estaba el poche.

Se sirvió un vaso para él y el otro se lo dio a su hermano. – vamos bebe, está muy bueno este jugo.-

-Aioros por favor ya deja de beber.-

-no me hagas esto Aioria. –Aioros hiso un puchero.- o bebes o le digo a Shaka hip que tú fuiste el que le puso esa enorme goma de mascar en el cabello hip solo porque querrías vengarte de el por decirte inmaduro en frente de todos.-

-shhhhh calla eso no lo tiene que saber nadie…- dijo aceptando la bebida.

 **…** **.corte del flash back…**

-esperen un momento… eso no tenía que contarlo…- entonces Aioria volteo a ver a Shaka.

-así que fuiste tú, mendigo gato pulgoso.- Shaka se le acerco molesto.- sabes lo que me costó tu estúpida venganza? ¡Prácticamente tuve que pedirle a Shura que me cortara el cabello!

\- no sé porque te quejas si deje el cabello como el mío y te veías mejor que nunca además ni le cobre nada. - Shura de cruzo de brazos enseriando más su expresión.

-claro que me gusto tu corte de pelo, lo que no me gusto, fue que este caballero me haya hecho algo como eso.- Shaka se veía muy molesto.

-sí, pero…eso ya está en el pasado.- hablo Aioria algo nervioso.- además tu cabello creció rápido ya lo tienes igual que siempre.

-eso no justifica tu bromita y de seguro fuiste tú el que me encerró en el armario de Athena , verdad?-

-claro que no cómo podría…si yo también termine encerrado ahí….-

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que hayamos terminado encerrados ahí dentro?-

\- no lo sé….de hecho después de que Aioros me dio un vaso de ese ponche perdí la noción del tiempo…- Aioria se puso a pensar.- es muy raro porque generalmente me embriago con 8 vasos de alcohol….de seguro ese poche tenían algo más aparte de vino….-

-tienes razón a mí me paso lo mismo….- dijo milo pensativo.- jamás me había embriagado tan rápido ni tanto como para no recordar que fue lo que paso entre Camus y yo. Milo intento recordar, mientras Camus lo miraba recelosamente.

-esperen esperen…- Athena se puso en pie alzando las manos al aire de manera dramática.

-entonces nadie recuerda más?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-genial, hasta ahora todos siguen siendo igual de inútiles y culpables.- Athena los miro molesta y furiosa.

-cómo es posible que nadie pueda darme respuestas claras.- se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar a sus caballeros.- yo solo quiero saber quién destrozó mi templo de esta manera, como lo hicieron para así determinar qué clase de castigo darles…porque nadie puede darme respuestas claras.-

-no se preocupe más mi señora, nosotros tenemos la solución.-

Se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que lentamente se acercaba junto con otras dos personas.

-¿los caballeros de plata? Dijeron al unisonó.

Los tres caballeros sonreían ampliamente mientras miraban a los caballeros dorados.

 **Continuara…..**

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, en verdad gracias.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este cap.

El siguiente cap. Está en proceso será extenso así que les pido algo de paciencia para publicarlo.

No se preocupen que no me olvido de mis fics, solo no me da el tiempo para publicarlos, pero me sacare tiempo lo prometo.

Gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
